La Réunification
by Xinou
Summary: 19 ans après la grande bataille, l'amitié naissante entre un futur serpentard et une future gryffondor pourra-t-elle mettre fin à la querelle ancestrale que se livrent les différentes maisons à Poudlard?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE I : Premières rencontres**

Le long serpent vert aux yeux d'argent la regarda avec intensité puis détourna son chemin, tout comme le blaireau et le lion avant lui. Peut être aurait-elle plus de chance avec l'aigle? Elle se tourna vers l'immence oiseau de proie et lui demanda a nouveau de lui indiquer le chemin. Celui ci ne l'aida pas plus que les trois autres. Personne ne pouvais donc l'aider? Soudain un siflement strident se fit entendre. Enid se redressa brusquement et ouvrit les yeux. Dans son lit, elle était simplement en train de réver. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant, quel chemin cherchait-elle?

Enid avait 11 ans et ce jour la elle allait faire a première rentrée à Poudlard, la célèbre école des sorciers. Cette idée lui revint en mémoire et elle se jeta en bas de son lit. Elle avait prévu beaucoup d'avance et serait donc loin d'être en retard, mais elle bouillonnait l'impatience et ne pouvait rester inactive. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner, comme tous les matin, pris sa douche, s'habilla, se coiffa, puis vint la tache la plus ardue: celle de réveiller son père.  
>Son père était un cracmol qui avait épousé une sorcière, la seule femme qu'il ai jamais aimé de toute sa vie. Malheureusement celle ci était morte à la naissance d'Enid et depuis, son père était devenu... pour le moins à l'ouest. Loin d'être méchant, au contraire, Enid savait qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne savait plus s'occuper de lui et ne savait pas plus s'occuper de sa fille. Enid avait alors appris très tôt à se débrouiller seule et à prendre soin de son père. Pendant 11 ans elle avait vécu un pied dans le monde moldu, l'autre dans le monde magique: elle était allée à l'école moldu, avait des amies moldues, avec lesquelles elle comptait bien rester en contact et habitait même dans un quartier moldu mais son père ne lui avait jamais caché sa nature, comme il ne lui avait jamais caché les circonstances de la mort de sa mère, elle savait depuis toute petite qu'elle irait à Poudlard à 11 ans. Et puis bien sur il y avait sa grand mère pour lui montrer la magie, lui raconter les histoires et légendes de sorciers, lui décrire Poudlard de façon telle qu'elle se représentait exactement le chateau et ses allentours.<p>

Elle grimpa doucement les escaliers, un plateau de petit déjeuner en équilibre sur une main, et frappa deux coups à la porte de la chambre de son Père. Celui ci poussa un grognement à peine audible et Enid entra.

"-Bien dormi?" lança-t-elle joyeusement  
>Une tête décoiffée sorti de dessous les couverture:<br>"-Il est tôt?  
>-Oui, mais aujourd'hui les vacances sont finies!<br>-Tu as ratté ton bus?" Lança-t-il surpris, et un peu mieux réveillé. D'habitude, Enid ne prenait pas la peine de le réveiller les jours d'école, elle lui laissait son petit déjeuner sur la table et s'en allait prendre son bus, qu'elle n'avait jamais ratté par ailleurs.  
>"-Papa, j'ai 11 ans..." fit-elle avec une moue déçue.<br>"-Oh... Joyeux anniversaire chérie!" répondit-il d'un air d'excuses  
>"-C'est pas ça!" ajouta-t-elle, agacée qu'il ne se souvienne même pas lui avoir fêté ses 11 ans quelques mois plus tôt. "Aujourd'hui je rentre à Poudlard et je ne peux pas aller à la gare en bus.<br>-Bien sur!"

Totallement réveillé, il s'étira et sorti de son lit, pris le verre de jus d'orange sur le plateau et l'avalla d'une traite. Enid se retira en prenant grand soin de lui rappeler l'heure de départ. Une fois dans sa chambre elle ne sut que faire. Sa valise était prête, elle la défit et la refit pour la énième fois, constatant pour la énième fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Lucky, la chouette qu'elle avait reçu de sa grand mère pour ses 11 ans, attendait sagement dans sa cage, elle revérifia encore une fois que tout ce qu'elle avait acheté avec sa grand mère dans le chemin de traverse étaient bien dans sa valise puis s'assis sur son lit et entreprit de lisser son pantalon.  
>Quand l'heure du départ arriva enfin, Enid alla chercher son père qui, bien évidemment, était loin d'être prêt. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure, elle avait prévu un quart d'heure d'avance spécialement pour ce contre temps, mais réprimanda tout de même son père, pour la forme. Ils furent à la gare avec de la marge, c'est donc sans se presser qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voie 9 34, quand son père de frappa soudainement le front.

"-Mince! j'ai complètement oublié mon entretient d'embauche!"  
>après un rapide regard à sa montre, il ajouta:<br>"-Il faut que j'y aille tout de suite si je ne veux pas être en retard, Enid chérie, ça ira?" demanda-t-il par pure politesse alors qu'il l'embrassait déjà sur le front en guise d'au revoir.

Un entretient d'embauche, celle là, elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir, depuis le temps que son père était au chômage et qu'ils vivaient de l'argent que leur envoyait sa grand mère... Bien sur, elle savait comment se rendre voie 9 3/4: il falait passer à travers un pillier... oui mais lequel? Elle se précipita à la poursuite de son père mais il avait déjà disparu dans la foule. Dépitée elle traina sa valise sur les quais. Après un premier essai infructueux et douloureux contre un pillier et sous les rires moqueurs des passants, elle décida d'attendre de croiser une famille qui saurait comment aller sur cette fichue voie 9 3/4, après tout les sorciers étaient assez reconnaissables en général, et puis elle était en avance. Elle s'adossa donc contre un pillier mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu sentir le contact froid de la pierre elle se senti basculer. Elle poussa un cri perçant alors qu'elle tombait lourdement sur le sol, voie 9 3/4. Sous les rires des quelques personnes déjà présentes (et, merlin soit loué, elles n'étaient pas encore nombreuses), elle se dégagea de sous sa valise et alla récupérer Lucky dont la cage avait roulé un peu plus loin et qui poussait des hullulements de mécontentement avant de tout charger dans le Poudlard express. L'année commençait bien! Elle redescendit sur les quais et se mit à observer les gens qui commençaient à arriver en masse, son occupation préférée. Elle repéra d'abord une petite fille très blonde, à son air émerveillé elle supposa qu'elle avait le même age qu'elle. Elle était avec une femme tout aussi blonde, sa mère surement, un duo quelque peu étrange. Mère et fille portaient des robes jaune tournesol et arboraient des espèces de radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles. Surprenant son regard, la fille lui adressa un grand sourire. Enid sursauta avant de lui rendre son sourire et nota pour plus tard qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille lui parler. Elle porta alors son attention sur une famille... non deux à la réflexion et repéra a nouveau deux enfants qui devaient avoir son age, un garçon et une fille. Le garçon était en pleine conversation avec son père, il semblait soucieux. Quand son père se tourna, elle eut un choc. Se pouvait-il que... oui, c'était bien le grand Harry Potter dont sa grand mère lui avait tant de fois rebattu les oreilles! Par déduction, le garçon à l'air soucieux serait son fils? à bien y réfléchir, il avait exactement les mêmes cheveux hirsutes d'un noir d'encre et, même si elle n'en était pas sure à cause de la distance, il semblait également avoir les mêmes yeux verts. La fille quand à elle était une jolie rousse, le visage constellé de taches de rousseur, loin de l'inquiettude de Potter Jr, elle semblait au contraire trépigner d'impatience. Enid en était là de ses réflexions quand un garçon et ses deux parents, visiblement mécontents, passèrent devant elle.

"-Maxime Jules Carter, tu va me faire le plaisir d'ôter ce petit air hautain de vil serpentard de ton visage" grondait la mère.

Le Maxime en question, les bras croisés, regardait obstinément le bout de ses chaussures sans pour autant changer d'attitude. la mère excédée se tournait vers son mari et tout deux reprenaient leur sermon. Enid les observa plus attentivement: ils étaient tout trois vétus de rouge et or, pas de doute, elle avait devant elle une famille de pro Gryffondors. Cette idée la fit doucement rire quand son regard tomba sur une toute autre famille: le total opposé de la famille Carter. Le père et le fils arboraient des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et affichaient un air de profond désintérêt. La mère semblait plus anxieuse, une main sur l'épaule de son mari, l'autre sur celle de son fils, elle donnait sans doute les dernières recommandations à l'enfant avant de nouer une écharpe verte et argent autour du cou etde l'embrasser sur le front.

Enid regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que les au revoirs se faisaient plus pressés partout sur le quai: c'était l'heure du départ. Elle monta dans le train et, alors que tout le monde se pressait aux fenêtres pour envoyer des signes à leurs parents, oncles, tantes, frères et soeurs, elle se mit à la recherche d'un compartiment, non sans un petit pincement au coeur à l'idée de n'avoir personne à qui envoyer des signes.

La plupart des compartiments étaient pris mais elle réussi tout de même a en trouver un vide... enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait avant d'en ouvrir la porte: à peine fut-elle entrée qu'elle reconnu Maxime Carter. Il avait enlevé ses vètement rouge et or qui choyaient lamentablement sur le sol pour en revétir d'autres, plus neutres. Elle s'apprétait à s'en aller en bafouillant de vagues excuses quand celui ci intervint:

"-Tu peux rester si tu veux"

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle resta un moment sans bouger, puis afficha un grand sourire et s'assis en face de lui. Il ramassa ses affaires trop Gryffondors et les balança sans ménagement au fond d'un sac.

"-Moi c'est Maxime. Maxime Carter" Dit-il, rompant le silence.  
>"-Je sais, répondit-elle avant de se reprendre devant l'air suspicieux du jeune garçon. Enfin je veux dire, j'ai entendu tes parents t'appeler tout à l'heure... sur le quai."<p>

Elle senti le rouge lui monter au joues avant d'ajouter:

"-Je m'appelle Enid Milévitch."

Maxime se détendit et engagea la conversation

-Milévitch? c'est de quelle origine?  
>-Serbe... enfin je crois.<br>-Tu crois? se moqua-t-il  
>-Oui bon ben c'est facile de dire ça quand on a un nom banal hein! Tu sais d'ou ça vient toi Carter peut-être?<br>-Parfaitement mademoiselle, c'est tout à fait anglais!"

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de trois enfants de leur age. Enid reconnu immédiatement la jeune fille blonde a qui elle avait rendu son sourire sur le quai. Celle ci sembla la reconnaitre également car elle lui adressa un signe de la main.

"-Vous nous coupez en pleine conversation!" lança nonchalament Maxime.

Les nouveaux venus s'excusèrent vaguement, un garçon brun s'avança le premier, ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux noirs, il scruta un instant maxime, d'un air étrange avant de dire:

"-Je suis Lucas Finnigan."

Désignant un jeune garçon chatain aux yeux bleus si clairs qu'Enid avait d'abord cru qu'ils étaient blancs, il ajouta:

"-Lui c'est Alexander Barc...  
>-Alex, répondit l'intéressé, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Alex.<br>-Comme tu veux, repris finnigan, donc lui c'est Alex Barc, et elle c'est Anabella Londubat.  
>-Et moi je préfère qu'on m'appelle Ana, précisa timidement la blondinette.<br>-Olala, et est-ce que moi je préfère qu'on m'appelle Lulu?" répliqua le brun agacé.

Cela fit rire tout le monde et l'atmosphère se détendit. On se renseigna sur les uns et les autres, Alex était fils de moldus donc on lui expliquait beaucoup de choses et il s'émerveillait de tout. Mais quand Enid et lui se lançait dans des discutions sur la musique ou les films moldus alors c'était aux autres qu'ils fallait expliquer, même si Lucas avait quelques notions puisqu'il avait un grand père moldu ("Ma grand-mère a attendu qu'ils soient mariés pour lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière, ça lui a fait un choc!" leur avait-il raconté). Puis la conversation dévia sur la maison dans laquelle ils aimeraient être envoyés.

"-Comment ça la maison? je pensais que Poudlard était un château?" s'alarma Alex

Après qu'on lui ait expliqué le principe des maisons, chacun y alla de son avis, de son prognostic:

"-Moi je veux bien être dans n'importe quelle maison pourvu que je n'aille pas à Serpentard! déclara Lucas avec une moue dégoutée.  
>-Eh bien moi je veux bien être dans n'importe quelle maison pourvu que ce ne soit pas Gryffondor." renchéri Maxime.<p>

Aussitôt Lucas le fixa comme s'il était complètement fou.

"-Ca ferait bien trop plaisir à mes parents, se justifia Maxime, affichant un sourire mi amusé, mi diabolique.  
>-Eh bien moi je m'en fiche, fit Enid, coupant court au duel de regard entre Maxime et Lucas. Et toi Ana, tu aimerais aller dans quelle maison?<br>-Je ne sais pas, répondit l'intéressée d'un air songeur, je suppose que j'aimerais aller à Gryffondor comme mon père, ou alors à Serdaigle comme ma mère..."

Ils furent interrompus par leur arrivée à Poudlard. tous se précipitèrent contre la vitre... tous sauf Lucas et Maxime qui restèrent à se regarder en chiens de faience, les bras croisés, chacun à un bout du compartiment.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II : Une Certitude**

A peine descendus du train, Lucas les abandonna pour rejoindre un autre groupe avec qui il engagea la conversation. Enid ne s'en soucia guère, trop occupé à ouvrir bien grand ses yeux et à regarder partout autour d'elle. Ils se rassemblèrent tous devant Hagrid, un demi géant qui leur expliqua comment ils allaient aller à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire en barques. Ils se mirent donc par groupes et se dirigèrent vers le lac. Enid monta dans un barque avec Maxime et, sans qu'ils n'aient rien fait pour, celle ci se mit à avancer sur l'eau sombre du lac.

"-Il parait qu'il y a tout un tas de créatures étranges dans ce lac" prévint Maxime alors qu'Enid, penchée au dessus de l'eau avançait sa main pour la toucher.

Elle se recula aussitôt, faisant tanguer la barque. Maxime la scrutait. Elle était plutôt petite et fluette pour son age, arborait des cheveux chatain clair, légèrement ondulés qu'elle avait fait couper au dessus des épaules, elle avait la peau très claire parsemée de quelques taches de rousseur, les paumettes haute et roses et de grands yeux noisette, très clairs, tels qu'ils paraissaient parfois dorés. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cette couleur presque jaune que sa grande tante Katelyn était persuadée qu'elle était un loup garou et ne voulait plus l'approcher... d'autant plus qu'Enid faisait mine de la mordre à chaque repas de famille. Maxime quand à lui était brun foncé, la peau matte qui contrastait superbement avec ses yeux verts émeraude. Enid se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

"-C'est une question qui ne se pose pas quand on se connait depuis quelques heures"

Sa voix avait brisé le silence d'une manière assez brutale

"-Pardon? s'étonna Enid.  
>-Tu m'as demandé à quoi je pensais, je te répond que c'est une question qui...<br>-Je n'ai rien dit!  
>-...ne se... quoi?<br>-Je ne t'ai jamais posé cette question... je l'ai pensée." expliqua-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Maxime ne répondit rien, il la fixait abassourdi. Comme un coup de tonerre sa voix résonna dans la tête de la jeune fille.

_"Tu m'entend?"_

Elle étouffa un cri et se pris la tête dans les mains.

"-Mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça! bien sur que je t'entend crétin, t'es en face de moi!  
>-Enid je... je n'ai pas crié, j'ai...<br>-Non tu n'a pas crié, tu as hurlé, on a du t'entendre du château!"

Et pour appuyer ses dires elle balada son regard sur les autres barques mais constata que personne ne les dévisageait. Elle tourna alors un visage désemparé vers Maxime qui lui dit:

"-Je n'ai pas hurlé, j'ai pensé très fort."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions, ils étaient déjà en train d'accoster, mais sitôt sur la berge elle pensa à son tour, sans grand espoir de réponse:

_"comment ça se fait que j'entends tes pensées et que tu entends les miennes?"_

à son grand étonnement, Maxime se tourna vers elle et, sans qu'il n'ai besoin de bouger les lèvres, elle entendit distinctement sa réponse.

_"Je n'en sait pas plus que toi. peut-être que nous sommes... liés?"_

Le dernier mot avait été souflé si bien qu'Enid ne savait si elle l'avait réellement entendu. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir leur conversation silencieuse car Alex et Ana les avaient rejoint, de grands sourires étalés sur leur lèvres. On les conduisit vers la grande salle et la directrice, le professeur Minerva McGonagall, leur expliqua qu'ils allaient être répartis dans les différentes maisons. A ce moment Enid avait une seule certitude: elle voulait être envoyée dans la même maison que Maxime.

_"Qu'est ce qu'il est moche ce choipeaux"_

Enid se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et vit Maxime, un petit sourire en coin qui fixait le tabouret sur lequel était posé ledit choipeaux. Elle étouffa un petit rire, effectivement, il n'était pas de toute beauté.  
>Les élèves furent appelés un à un. Ana Londubat, après une très longue hésitation du choipeaux, fut envoyée à Gryffondor, tout comme Lucas Finnigan et la joli rousse qu'elle avait apperçu sur les quais, qui s'appelait d'ailleurs Rose Weasley. Ce fut alors au tour d'Albus Potter, le fils du grand Harry Potter. Le silence se fit dans la salle, chaque maison semblait convoiter ce petit première année. Le choipeaux n'annonça pas tout de suite sa réponse, il semblait... comme en grande conversation avec Potter Jr qui, lui, semblait au bord des larmes. Soudain le choipeaux lança un "Gryffondor" tonitruant. Retrouvant toute son assurance, c'est avec un sourire éclatant que l'enfant descendit les marches vers la tables des Gryffondors ou il fut accueilli comme le messie. l'un d'eux se leva même pour lui donner une grande claque dans le dos (elle apprendrait plus tard qu'il s'agissait du grand frère James Potter). Puis ce fut le tour de Maxime. Le choipeaux fut à peine posé sur sa tête qu'il annonça "Serpentard!". Maxime arbora alors un grand sourire malicieux et Enid l'entendit penser:<p>

_"Mes parents vont me renier."_

Elle ne put alors contenir le fous rire qui l'assaillit, fous rire qui fut vite stoppé par l'appel de son nom. Jambes tremblantes, elle s'assit sur le tabouret et pria de toute ses forces.

"-Le choix est simple"

fit alors le choipeaux  
>Mais avant qu'il ne rende son verdict Enid murmura:<p>

"-S'il vous plait, ne me séparez pas de Maxime Carter!"

Le choipeaux, stoppé dans son élan, sembla réfléchir puis répondit doucement:

"-Habituellement je tiens compte de vos choix mais toi ma petite tu n'a pas du tout ta place à Serpentard, ton avenir sera bien plus brillant à... Gryffondor!"

Se levant, elle adressa un sourire déçu à Maxime, qui le lui rendit, puis alla s'assoir entre Ana et Albus Potter. Elle prêta une faible attention au reste de la distribution des premières années, jusqu'au tour d'Alex Barc. Ana et elle essayaient de deviner où il serait envoyé quand le choipeaux annonça:

"-Serpentard!"

Lucas se redressa également et tout trois se regardèrent interloqués. Un coup d'oeil au corp professoral leur permit de vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls que l'annonce avait surpris. A sa connaissance, jamais aucun sorcier né de parent moldus n'avaient été envoyé à Serpentard. Lucas fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête et reparti dans sa conversation avec Albus Potter, Rose Weasley et un garçon blond, un certain Oliver Campbell. Alex rejoignit Maxime ingnorant les regards tantôt interrogateurs, tantôt mauvais qui se tournaient vers lui alors qu'il passait devant les serpentards plus agés.

Après le repas, elle fut emmenée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ou on leur donna leurs uniformes, leurs emploi de temps et les dernières recommandations (parmis lesquelles "éviter à tout prix les Serpentards" et "toujours être meilleurs qu'eux dans tous les domaines", recomandations qui firent rire la plupart des premières années tandis qu'Enid se disait qu'il serait plus compliqué qu'elle ne le pensait de continuer à voir Maxime et Alex). Ensuite, ils furent répartis dans les dortoirs, Enid partageait sa chambre avec Ana et trois autres sorcières: Elynn et Leah Thomas, des jumelles, et Rose Weasley qui, elle l'appris, était en fait la cousine d'Albus Potter. Toute trois à première vue plutôt sympathiques.

Elle ne revi ni Alex ni Maxime avant le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Ana et elle, se rendant au petit déjeuner, les croisèrent au détour d'un couloir. Ils se saluèrent joyeusement et se racontèrent leur soirée, ils riaient à gorge déployée lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur la directrice de Poudlard. Elle les jaugea tous trois d'un air sévère avec cependant une pointe l'étonnement puis les salua. Avant qu'elle n'ai tourné les talons son regard se posa sur Enid et une franche stupeur put se lire sur les traits de la directrice. Celle ci intima à la jeune Gryffondor de la suivre immédiatement.

_"J'peux pas croire que tu aie déjà fait quelque chose"_ fit la voix de Maxime dans sa tête.  
><em>"Mais je n'ai rien fait!"<em> assura-t-elle, tout aussi étonnée que ses amis.  
><em>"C'est ça! t'as intéret à tout nous raconter et n'oublie pas..."<em>

Elle était maintenant trop loin pour entendre le reste. Elle suivi la directrice parmi tout un dédale de couloirs, se demandant comment elle arriverait à retrouver son chemin plus tard, puis elles arrivèrent devant une gargouille. McGonagall prononça le mot de passe et un escalier apparut devant elles, sous les yeux émerveillés d'Enid. Elles gravirent les marches et arrivèrent dans le bureau de la directrice qui intima à Enid de s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit. McGonagall envoya un portrait chercher une certaine Mme Pomfresh. Si elle se souvenait bien de ce que lui avait raconté sa grand-mère, il devait s'agir de l'infirmière, et si c'était le cas alors Enid avait toutes les raisons du monde de s'en faire. Elle regarda son reflet dans la vitres de la fenêtre et ne trouva pourtant rien qui puisse porter à croire qu'elle était malade. La directrice la regarda d'un air grave avant d'engager la conversation:

"-Miss Milévitch c'est cela?  
>-Oui professeur.<br>-Ma question va vous paraitre étrange mais sachez que vous pouvez et devez me répondre en toute honnêteté et que, quelque soit votre réponse, elle n'influera pas sur votre scolarité. Êtes vous un loup garou?"

La question était posé si brusquement qu'Enid failli en tomber de sa chaise. Les premiers instant de surprise passé, un franc sourire s'afficha sur son visage et elle retint difficilement un fou rire.

"-Professeur avec tout le respect que je vous doit et en toute honnêteté, je vous assure que je suis une sorcière tout à fait commune."

La directrice la regarda assez peu convaincu avant de continuer:

"-Miss Milévitch, nous avont déjà eu un cas de lycantropie à Poudlard, là n'est pas le problème, mais si vous êtes effectivement un loup garou, il nous faut le savoir afin de prendre toutes les dispositions necessaires."

Maudits yeux!

"-Mais je ne suis pas un loup garou!" répéta Enid, plus du tout souriante.

Sur ce, une nouvelle personne entra dans la pièce.

"-Madame Pomfresh! Enfin vous voila. J'ai ici une élève qui assure ne pas être un loup garou, mais j'aimerais que vous l'examinier, car il faut bien avouer que la couleur de ses yeux est quelque peu troublante." Entama la directrice à l'adresse de la nouvelle arrivante.

L'infirmière posa un regard rapide sur Enid, fixa un moment ses yeux avant de tourner les talons, lançant au passage à la directrice

"-Aucun souci à avoir Minerva, il semble que cette petite ai seulement des yeux d'une couleur... particulière. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée."

Enid, soulagée, put rejoindre ses camarades (après s'être perdu plusieurs fois et avoir du demander son chemin à quelques tableaux). Elle se remercia intèrieurement d'avoir pensé à se lever en avance pour être sure d'arriver à l'heure en cours. Dans la grande salle, les sepentards avaient rejoint leur table, elle s'installa donc à côté d'Ana qui lisait un livre sur les différentes façons de cuisiner les prunes dirigeables. L'attention d'Enid fut attirée par un étrange bracelet au bras de sa camarade qui s'illuminait doucement.

"-Qu'est ce que c'est?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Ana regarda son bracelet et se replongea dans sa lecture.

"-Le courrier arrive." répondit-elle simplement.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard une nuée de volatiles entra par les fenêtres et lâcha lettres et paquets devant les jeunes sorciers. Ana avait reçu un paquet de sa mère, rempli de prunes dirigeables séchées et qui contenait également un petite boite que sa mère la priait de bien vouloir remettre à son père.

"-Ton père est à Poudlard? s'étonna Enid  
>-Oui, il est professeur de botanique, répondit la jeune blonde avant d'adresser un radieux "Bonjour Al!" à un Albus Potter encore endormi.<p>

Au cours de la soirée de la veille, Enid avait appris que les deux gryffondors se connaissaient car leurs parents étaient amis, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que le professeur Londubat puisse avoir un quelconque lien de parenté avec sa camarade de chambre. Al marmonna un vague bonjour avant de s'assoir. Il allait se servir de tarte au potiron quand quelque chose attira son regard à la table des serpentards. Toute trace de fatigue envolée, il afficha un grand sourire moqueur:

"-Eh regardez: un serpentard a reçu une gueulante!"

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent pour constater qu'effectivement, Maxime, le visage décomposé, tenait une lettre rouge vif entre ses mains. A côté de lui, Alex semblait l'encourager tandis qu'un autre premier année, qu'elles identifièrent comme Scorpius Malfoy grâce à l'élogieuse description que leur en avait fait Alex, semblait trouver la situation extrêmement amusante. Maxime prit une grande inspiration et décacheta la lettre. Aussitôt, une voix de femme en colère s'éleva dans toute la grande salle, faisant taire les discussions matinales.

"Maxime Jules Carter!  
>Comment oses-tu nous faire ça à nous, tes parents? De toutes les mauvaises blagues que tu nous a faites, celle ci est bien la pire. Pourquoi, des quatre maisons de Poudlard, a-t-il fallu que tu te fasse envoyer à serpentard? A partir d'aujourd'hui, considère que tu es puni pour une durée indéterminée et qu'à côté des vacances que tu passera à la maison, Poudlard sera une vaste partie de rigolade!"<p>

La lettre explosa tandis que tous les regards étaient braqués sur Maxime. Personne ne savait comment réagir: certains éclataient de rire, d'autres paraissaient gênés et la plupart repartaient dans leurs conversations comme si rien ne s'était passé. Enid, elle, fixait Maxime, guettant sa réaction.

_"Au moins, ils ne m'ont pas renié."_résonna la voix de Maxime dans sa tête.

Elle sourit et retourna à son petit déjeuner


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III: Evolution**

En quatre ans, l'atmosphère à Poudlard avait quelque chose de changé: elle avait effectué comme un retour dans le passé et en même temps annonçait un futur bien différent.

Expliquons nous: parlons d'abord du jeune fils du grand Harry Potter. Albus Potter avait trouvé en Lucas Finnigan un meilleur ami, un confident, un compagnon d'aventure et de punitions, tout à la fois. Le "duo infernal", comme se plaisaient à les appeler leurs professeurs, s'était agrandit avec Rose Weasley et Oliver Campbell et formaient plutôt un quatuor infernal. Allez savoir pourquoi, ils se plaisaient à s'appeler les "Neomaraudeurs", une histoire de carte de Poudlard qu'Albus aurait reçu à noël. Il se passait rarement une nuit pendant laquelle ils étaient réellement dans leur lit, comme il se passait rarement une punition à laquelle il ne participaient pas. Capables du meilleur comme du pire, ils étaient néanmoins dans les meilleurs élèves de leur année (enfin tous sauf Lucas qui avait la facheuse manie de faire exploser tout ce qui approchait un peu trop de sa baguette), et le montraient fort bien en jouant tout un tas de tours (de magie) aux Serpentards, leurs cibles préférées.

Mais revenons à notre héroïne. Enid de son côté avait elle aussi son cercle d'amis composé d'Ana, Alex et Maxime. Ce dernier restait malgré tout son meilleur ami, sa faculté à discuter avec elle par pensée interposée y étant surement pour beaucoup. Ces quatre là n'étaient pas moins actifs que les Neomaraudeurs, mais sans aucun doute plus discret, ainsi s'en sortaient-t-ils avec très peu de punitions à leur actif.

Mais n'oublions pas un fait très important: ces deux bandes là se détestaient purement et simplement. Les Neomaraudeurs ne concevaient pas que l'on puisse se lier d'amitié à de "vils Serpentards" et Enid ne concevait pas qu'on puisse les empêcher de se lier d'amitié avec qui ils voulaient. Aussi les batailles, magiques comme verbales éclataient souvent, et le fait que Rose Weasley partage la chambre d'Enid et Ana n'arrangeait rien. Outre les Serpentards, Enid constituait une cible de choix pour les mauvais sorts des Neomaraudeurs, et malheureusement pour elle, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à lui en vouloir de ses choix amicaux. Pendant 4 ans, elle avait du développer une sorte de paranoïa afin de lui éviter le plus possible de chutes dans les escaliers, de jus de citrouille sur ses vêtements, d'accidents étranges durant les cours etc. N'étant pas encore morte, elle considérait qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Ana quand à elle était, la plupart du temps, épargnée. De l'avis général, le fait que son père soit, et professeur, et ami des parents d'Albus Potter et de Rose Weasley jouait beaucoup.

**oooooo**

Un matin d'octobre, au début de leur cinquième année, Enid fut réveillée par la voix de Maxime qui, semblait-il, était très énervé.

_"Enid! T'as bientôt finit de dormir oui? Eniiiiiiiiiiiiiiid!"_ hurlait-il dans sa tête.  
><em>"Mais laisse moi dormir, j'ai encore 5 minutes..."<em>répondit elle jetant un oeil à sa montre.

Au fil des ans, leur pouvoir de télépathie s'était amplifié et ils arrivaient maintenant à tenir des conversations alors qu'ils étaient chacun à un bout du château. Enid sortit la tête de sous les oreillers, c'est le moment que choisi le monstre pour attaquer, toutes griffes dehors. Le monstre, alias Cat Rina (Cat pour les intimes) était le chat qu'Enid s'était offerte il y a deux ans. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les animaux mais tout le monde à Poudlard avait un chat, un crapaud ou un rat et à l'époque, une de ses amie moldues avait eu une portée et n'arrivait pas à donner cette petite boule de poil. Enid aurait alors du se méfier. Devant l'ampleur du monstre, elle avait décidé de l'appeler Cat Rina, comme l'Ouragan qui avait dévasté les Etats Unis en 2005. Non qu'elle soit méchante, au contraire, la boule de poil aimait tout le monde et était rapidement devenu la coqueluche de Poudlard, contrairement à sa propriétaire. Mais elle était très (trop) joueuse, attaquait tout se qui passait à porté de griffes et détruisait tout objet qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Enid l'envoya balader de l'autre côté du lit et s'étira lentement.

un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Serpentards, une pile de vêtements dans les bras. Elle retrouva un Maxime habillé de la tête aux pieds de pois verts sur fond rose. A côté de lui, Alex arborait des vêtements aux motifs écossais verts sapin. Ils fulminaient. Enid ne put retenir un fou rire.

"-C'est pas trop tôt!" lâcha Maxime, visiblement de très méchante humeur.  
>"-Comment ça se fait que tu ais été épargnée?" s'étonna Alex<br>"-Oh je ne l'ai pas été! Mais Ana si, et elle m'a prêté des affaires."

Les Garçons remarquèrent alors l'accoutrement de la Gryffondor. Elle portait un haut vert pomme et une jupe noire, jusque là rien d'anormal mais elle avait également une large ceinture aux motifs étranges qui faisaient penser à des fruits et légumes, des sortes de radis étaient suspendus à ses oreilles, autour de son cou pendait un espèce de pendentif fait de plumes roses et vertes et, clou du spectacle, une grosse fleur rose entourée de feuilles était attachée dans ses cheveux. Devant l'air étonné des garçons, elle se senti obligée d'ajouter:

"-D'après Ana, le style n'aurait pas été complet sans les accessoires."

L'ensemble, quoi qu'extravagant, était assez agréable à regarder. Ana avait son style bien particulier, c'était certain, mais elle avait tout de même un certain sens de l'esthétisme. Les garçons se moquèrent quand même, pour la forme (après tout, ils n'étaient pas à Serpentard pour rien) mais lorsqu'Enid les menaça de repartir sans leur fournir de vêtements, ils se turent instantanément. Cette fois, les Neomaraudeurs n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de remplacer tous les vêtements de leurs cibles par d'autres ne comportant qu' un seul motif. Et quel motif! Si Ana n'avait rien prêté à Enid, elle aurait passé la journée vêtue de petits canards jaunes.

"-... n'ont rien compris à la vie, mais rira bien qui rira le dernier, je me vengerais et ils ne vont rien comprendre cette bande de petits veracrasses dégoulinant de bave de troll! Et toi tu les laisse faire? Tu peux pas leur dire une bonne fois pour toute de nous laisser tranquiles non?" ralait Maxime tandis qu'Enid donnait de nouveaux vêtements à Alex qui rentra dans la salle commune pour aller se changer.  
>"-Mais t'as bientôt finit de raler? Je te rappelle qu'ils ne m'ont pas épargnée, ils me détestent, quand bien même je leur demanderais d'arrêter leurs idioties, ils me riraient au nez!"<br>"-Donc tu admet que tu n'as même pas essayé!  
>"-J'ai pas dit ça je... Oui si tu veux... Mais la n'est pas la question puisque même si je leur disait ils..."<br>"-C'est bien ce que je pensait! Ah c'est beau la soit disant bravoure des Gryffondors! ils ont peur les uns des autres maintenant!"  
>"-...ne m'écouteraient... Quoi? Moi j'ai peur d'eux? Très bien, si c'est comme ça, débrouille toi avec tes pois verts."<p>

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et reparti d'où elle venait, malgré les appels de Maxime. Le Serpentard passa la journée à tenter de s'excuser, mais Enid lui bloquait l'accès mental. Ce fut donc le soir, quand il vint s'excuser en personne qu'elle accepta de lui reparler.

"-Ne t'en fait pas, à côté de Scorpius, tes vêtements paraissaient presque normaux." le réconforta-t-elle.

Ce en quoi elle n'avait pas complètement tord: Le pauvre Malfoy avait du passer la journée dans des vêtements arc en ciel sur lesquels galopaient des bébés licornes.

**oooooo**

Rose Weasley se réveilla ce matin là de très bonne humeur, bien qu'un peu fatiguée de l'escapade nocturne des Neomaraudeurs. A peine eut-elle sorti un orteil de sous la couette que celui ci fut attaqué par l'adorable boule de poil de l'Erreur du choipeaux. Rose la ramassa et la posa sur ses genoux. La chatte s'étira en ronronnant avant de se mettre à mordiller les doigts de la jeune Gryffondor. Enid était déjà partie, elle se levait toujours très (trop) tôt, Rose sourit en imaginant la tête qu'avait du faire l'Erreur en découvrant ses nouveaux vêtements. Elle sorti doucement de son lit et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain quand son pied fut retenu en arrière et qu'elle tomba lourdement au sol. Rose n'était plus du tout de bonne humeur. Son pied avait été attaché à son lit pour la millième fois (au moins) en quatre ans et pour la millième fois (au moins) en quatre ans, elle s'était faite avoir. Elle maudit Enid pour cela, tout en la remerciant de se lever toujours aussi tôt et donc de ne jamais être là pour la voir chuter misérablement à tous les coups.

Une fois prête, elle rejoignit son cousin, Lucas et Oliver et ensemble ils descendirent manger. Tous souriaient tellement qu'il était difficile de penser qu'ils avaient uniquement passé la nuit à dormir. Sans compter qu'une fois dans la grande salle, ils passèrent leur temps à guetter la porte, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée des Serpentards. Ceux ci arrivèrent enfin un quart d'heure plus tard, visiblement très en colère. Ils étaient tous vêtus de ce qui ressemblait à l'uniforme de Poudlard mais chacun dans un motif différent. Les éclats de rires fusèrent dans toute la grande salle au fur et à mesure de l'arrivée des Serpentards, mais ils redoublèrent d'intensité à l'entrée de Scorpius Malfoy, vêtu de son superbe uniforme arc en ciel sur lequel courraient de petites licornes roses et bleues. A côté, les autres paraissaient presque habillés normalement. Les quatre Gryffondors s'écroulèrent de rire tandis que le pauvre Scorpius leur lançait un regard assassin.

"-Euh Al'?" demanda Oliver une fois remis de son fou rire. "Je crois qu'on en a oublié un."  
>"-Quoi? Comment ça, comment c'est possible?" répondit l'intéressé.<p>

Portant son regard dans la direction que lui indiquait son ami, il constata qu'effectivement, le premier Serpentard né de parents moldu depuis des siècles, si ce n'est toujours, portait un uniforme tout à fait normal, quoi qu'un peu grand pour lui.

"-Lucas, c'est toi qui était sensé te charger de ses vêtements non?" accusa Rose.  
>"-Je... oui, oui, il devait avoir un uniforme écossais!" s'indigna Lucas après s'être remis de son étonnement<p>

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une Enid visiblement très en colère, bien qu'elle aussi habillé "normalement" (si tant est que l'on puisse qualifier les vêtements de Ana Londubat de "normaux") ou tout du moins habillé d'une manière esthétique, qui s'assit brusquement à l'autre bout de la longue table. …tonnant, se dit Rose, en général, l'Erreur avait plutôt tendance à s'assoir à proximité des Neomaraudeurs après qu'ils lui aient joué un tour, soit pour les faire enrager car elle avait trouvé un contre sort ou un moyen de le contourner, soit pour leur montrer que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Aussi, le jours ou elle s'était retrouvée avec des oreilles d'elfe de maison tant elles étaient grandes et pointues, elle s'était assise en face de son cousin et avait dit:

"-Bonjour Potter, pas trop bien dormi j'espère? Moi on peut dire que j'ai dormi sur mes deux oreilles."

Puis elle s'était tournée vers Rose et avait ajouté:

"-Weasley, si tu continue à tomber de ton lit tous les matins on va avoir des plaintes du dortoir d'en dessous."

Sur ce elle était parti, emportant au passage un croissant. Tous les quatre étaient alors restés sans voix et lorsque, durant le reste de la semaine elle avait amusé tout Poudlard en se moquant elle même de ses oreilles, ils en étaient même venus à regretter leur mauvaise blague.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'Erreur déchiquetait rageusement un morceau de pain dans son coin, lançant de temps en temps des regards noirs à la table des Serpentards. Rose eut un espoir un instant: se serait-elle rendue compte de la nature infâme des Serpentards? Puis elle se rappela celui qui ne portait pas ses vêtements écossais. Ça ne pouvait-être que grâce à elle. Elle détourna alors le regard et lança le sujet de conversation que tous quatre adoraient: le quidditch.

Après le départ de James Potter, l'ancien capitaine, c'était Oliver qui avait été nommé capitaine. Oliver était un gardien d'exception, il était rare qu'il laisse passer un tir, ne laissant à leur adversaire qu'un seul espoir de victoire: attraper le vif d'or. Là c'était Al' qui intervenait. Il avait pris la relève de son père en tant qu'attrapeur et il en avait hérité le talent. Les Gryffondors étaient quasi imbattables cette année. Rose, elle, était poursuiveuse. Selon elle, elle se défendait pas trop mal, selon Lucas, elle était "la meilleure poursuiveuse de tous les temps" (comme Oliver était "le meilleur gardien de tous les temps" et Al' "le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps"). Lucas n'avait pas de don particulier pour le vol, il était donc devenu le commentateur de Poudlard, au grand damne de la Directrice qui trouvait que ses commentaires manquaient quelque peu d'impartialité. Avec le départ des anciens 7ème années, il manquait à l'équipe un poursuiveur et un batteur et les sélections avaient lieu le lendemain. Oliver venait de récupérer la listes des participants et la lisait en silence.

"-Bon ben alors, qui se présente?" s'impatienta Lucas.  
>"-Quelques troisième années, deux sixième années et une cinq..."<p>

Oliver ouvrit des yeux si ronds qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" demandèrent-ils tous en cœur.

Devant le silence de leur capitaine, Lucas se permis un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. A son tour, il eut une expression de stupeur puis fut pris de fous rires.

"-L'Erreur se présente comme poursuiveuse!", lâcha-t-il entre deux hoquets

Aussitôt, Rose et son cousin imitèrent Lucas.

"-Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" redemanda Al'.

Oliver et Lucas ne riaient plus, ils regardaient gravement leurs amis puis Oliver leur tendit la liste.

"-L'Erreur se présente comme poursuiveuse." articula le capitaine en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

Quatre paires d'yeux se braquèrent alors sur Enid qui touillait maintenant son chocolat avec trop d'énergie qu'il n'en aurait fallu. Celle ci, se sentant observée, tourna vers eux un regard colérique. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le parchemin qu'Oliver tenait dans ses mains. Elle rougit imperceptiblement avant de se lever brusquement et de s'enfuir. Non vraiment, quelque chose clochait chez l'Erreur ce jour là.

"-Hors de question qu'on la prenne dans l'équipe!", s'écria Lucas, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.  
>"-Elle sera testée comme tout le monde.", tempéra Oliver.<br>"-Mais on ne peut pas la prendre dans l'équipe!" repris le commentateur.  
>"-Pourquoi pas, si elle est douée?"<br>"-Imagine qu'elle révèle nos tactiques à ses amis Serpentards!", renchéri Al'.  
>"-Elle ne ferait pas ça!", s'indigna le capitaine avec un moue horrifiée.<br>"-On ne sait jamais..."  
>"-On a cas faire en sorte qu'elle ratte son test.", intervint Rose qui s'était tue jusque là. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se frottait les mains. "Je m'en occupe personnellement", ajouta-t-elle.<br>"-Rose, pas de triche, elle doit avoir ses chances. On est pas chez les Serpentards.", repris Oliver, embêté.  
>"-Ne t'en fait pas mon chou, aucune magie, juste un test un peu plus difficile..."<p>

Ils arrêtèrent là leur discussion pour se rendre en cours.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE IV: Sélections**

Le lendemain matin, Enid fut à nouveau réveillée par la voix de Maxime dans sa tête.

_"Réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, rév..."  
>"Maxime arrête, je suis réveillée! Bon dis moi, qu'est-ce qu'ILS ont encore fait?"<br>"Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'Ils ont encore fait?"  
>"Me dis pas que tu me réveille à 7h un samedi matin parce que tu n'arrive plus à dormir parce que je t'assure que si c'est le cas, tu peux dire adieux à ta jolie tête."<em>

Maxime ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, elle en déduit qu'il l'avait réellement réveillée pour ça et s'apprêtait à lui promettre les pires représailles quand il repris plus doucement:

_"Enid... inspire profondément et redis moi quel jour on est, ça va te revenir."_

Elle inspira profondément et...

_"Oh mon Dieu! c'est aujourd'hui les sélections!"_

Aussitôt elle se précipita hors de son lit, attrapa ses affaires et fila à la douche, nouant au passage le pied de Rose à son lit, pour la forme. Enid s'était entrainée pendant deux ans pour intégrer l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Ana et Alex l'aidaient, l'une lui faisant des passes de souafle, l'autre tentant d'arrêter ses tirs. Tout deux n'étaient cependant pas d'excellents joueurs et si Enid brillait lorsqu'il fallait rattraper les passes hasardeuses de son amie puis faire passer le souafle dans l'anneau sans qu'Alex ne puisse même le voir venir, elle doutait de son efficacité lors d'un vrai match avec de véritables équipiers.

Son cœur battait à toute allure alors qu'elle descendait quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au local à balais. Enid adorait voler, mais plus que tout elle adorait les sensations que lui procuraient ses différentes acrobaties aériennes. Petite, elle avait fait de la gym avec ses amies moldues et elle était très douée sur la poutre. Lorsque Alex l'avait mise au défi, en deuxième année, de se servir d'un balais comme d'une poutre elle avait alors découvert de nouvelles sensations de vol et avait continué ses acrobaties. Elle s'était même améliorée par la suite. Elle retrouva Maxime, assis dans les gradins, déjà prêt. En troisième année, Alex, Ana et elle s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter un polaroid. Depuis le Serpentard ne s'en séparait plus, il photographiait tout ce qu'il voyait, effaçait magiquement les photos qui ne lui plaisaient pas et recommençait à photographier. Il appréciait le concept de "figer l'instant" et non de voir une personne faire et refaire toujours la même chose comme sur les photos magiques. Mais le sujet préféré du garçon était le vol. Il photographiait tous les match de quidditch et assistait à toutes les séances de vol d'Enid. Maxime brandit en souriant son polaroid en guise de bonjour. Il était tôt, les sélections ne commençaient pas avant 9h, mais Enid aimait s'échauffer seule. Elle enfourcha son balais et s'éleva dans les air. Elle fit quelques tours de terrains, doucement pour commencer puis de plus en plus vite, puis elle monta haut, très haut. Elle stoppa une fois à la hauteur de la plus haute tours de Poudlard et regarda autour d'elle. Le soleil se levait sur le lac, le paysage était magnifique. Dommage que Maxime n'aimait pas voler, se dit elle, car il aurait adoré pouvoir photographier ça. Elle inspira profondément l'air frais du matin puis redescendit et commença par quelques acrobaties simples. Ensuite elle s'attaqua à son jeu préféré en ce moment: faire passer son balais dans un anneau tandis qu'elle faisait un saut périlleux et se réceptionnais de l'autre côté de l'anneau. L'adrénaline aidant, toute trace de stress avait disparu, Enid se sentait bien comme à chaque fois qu'elle volait.

_"Celle là elle va être géniale!"_, s'enthousiasma Maxime qui avait apparemment réussi un cliché. _"Oh, ils arrivent."_ajouta-t-il plus gravement.

Suivant son regard, Enid remarqua qu'effectivement Oliver, suivi d'Albus, Rose, Lucas et du reste de l'équipe entraient sur le terrain. Une boule se reforma dans l'estomac d'Enid. Ils la détestaient tous, elle savait donc que ça n'était pas gagné, mais elle voulait vraiment ce poste. Elle redescendit et se dirigea vers eux, leur adressa un rapide bonjour et ne répondit même pas au regard noir de Rose.

**oooooo**

Al' se leva ce matin là d'excellente humeur. non seulement c'était le week end mais en plus il y avait les sélections pour l'équipe. Et plus important encore, il avait hâte de voir ce que Rose avait préparé pour le test de l'Erreur. Pour l'avoir secrètement déjà vue s'entrainer, il savait déjà qu'elle était très douée sur un balais et il était certain qu'elle pourrait être un atout dans l'équipe, mais ses relations douteuses pourraient également avoir l'effet totalement inverse. Dans le doute, Al' aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas prise, mais il n'était pas capitaine, ça n'était pas à lui d'en décider. En parlant de Rose, celle ci descendait justement de son dortoir et ne partageait apparemment pas la bonne humeur de son cousin.

"-Je vais la tuer! Je vais VRAIMENT la tuer!", fulminait-elle.  
>"-Laisse moi deviner, pied attaché au lit?", se moqua Lucas<br>"-Bon ça va hein! J'aimerais bien t'y voir à partager ta chambre avec elle!"  
>"-Peut-être que j'aimerais ça.", répondit-il affichant un sourire plein de sous entendu.<p>

Rose lui lança un regard noir. Ils étaient tous les trois en train de rire quand Oliver arriva paniqué.

"-Mais vous êtes là! je vous ai cherché partout! C'est l'heure allez dépêchez vous!"  
>"-Du calme mon pote, on arrive!", lança Lucas.<br>"-Comment ça du calme? ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on vous attend! j'avais dit à 8h et demi au local et en tenue et vous vous êtes toujours dans la salle commune à rire bêtement!"  
>"-Euh Oliver, je crois que tu prend ton rôle de capitaine un peu trop au sérieux...", tenta Rose un peu plus timidement.<br>"-Excuse nous, on arrive." ,intervint Al' devant l'air franchement irrité de leur ami.

Ils se levèrent et descendirent sans dire un mot, de peur de vexer plus encore leur capitaine. Mais arrivé en bas, celui ci se mit à rire.

"-Vous verriez vos têtes!", se moqua-t-il.

Tous trois se regardèrent, effectivement, ils faisaient tous une tête de six pieds de long. Tous éclatèrent de rire et c'est dans la bonne humeur générale que l'équipe incomplète entra sur le terrain. Al' releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui, cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'il était dans l'équipe mais il aimait toujours autant ce qu'il voyait. Son regard fut attiré par une personne qui volait tout droit vers les anneaux. Il voulut crier pour la prévenir mais la personne adopta une position très étrange: pieds et mains sur le manche du balais, on aurait dit une panthère prête à bondir. Le balais passa dans l'anneau central tandis que la personne effectuait un triple salto au dessus de celui ci et se réceptionnait parfaitement de l'autre côté. L'Erreur. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Comme si elle avait prévu leur arrivée, elle bifurqua et descendit vers eux. Al' n'avait pas été le seul à remarquer cette incroyable acrobatie car ses coéquipiers regardaient la nouvelle venue tantôt avec admiration, tantôt avec irritation. Rose semblait au comble de la rage. Avait-elle pensé que l'Erreur volait comme un pied lors de la mise en place de son plan? Al' s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir prévenue, mais aurait été avouer qu'au fond, il admirait Enid. Le Gryffondor ne pouvais s'empêcher de se dire que, s'il avait été envoyé à Serpentard, comme le choipeaux avait voulu le faire avant qu'il ne le supplie, il aurait surement été bien content d'avoir une amie comme elle. Il admirait comme elle prenait toujours leurs mauvaises blagues à la légère, les retournant contre eux ou les tournant en sa faveur, comme la fois où ils lui avaient fait pousser des cornes et que, pendant la semaine qui suivait elle les avait si bien décorées qu'on aurait presque dit que c'était fait exprès. Et par dessus tout il admirait sa façon de voler. Il ne l'avais jamais dit à qui que ce soit et ne le dirait surement jamais mais il avait assisté à toutes ses séances de vol depuis un an, bien caché sous une tribune, sans jamais s'en lasser. Cette sorcière faisait du vol un véritable art.

Une fois tous les sorciers et sorcières candidats présents et rassemblés, Oliver s'avança et leur expliqua comment allait se passer la sélection. Il y avait 4 personnes qui voulaient le poste de poursuiveur. Ils auraient un premier test pendant lequel ils devraient rattraper le plus possible de passes que leur feraient Rose puis tirer sans que leur capitaine n'intercepte le souafle (dans la mesure du possible du moins), puis un deuxième test ou les deux meilleurs s'affronteraient à celui qui garderait le souafle le plus longtemps. Enid passa le premier test haut la main, malgré les passes extrêmement difficiles que lui faisaient une Rose bouillonnante de colère. Elle se contorsionnait, sautait, se pendait dans le vide mais pas une seule fois ne ratait le souafle et, au grand étonnement de tous, elle fut la seule qui réussis à tirer dans les anneaux sans qu'Oliver ne l'intercepte. Les choses se corsèrent lors du deuxième test. Enid était opposée à un sixième année nommé Arthur Casimir. Lors de la mise en jeu c'est lui qui avait attrapé le souafle. Enid le lui avait repris bien vite, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention (totalement imprévue) de Rose qui arracha le souafle des mains de sa détentrice, manquant de la faire tomber de son balais. Oliver avait à peine eu le temps de crier qu'Enid avait repris le souafle à Rose dans une nouvelle acrobatie. Celle ci revint alors à la charge et le souafle passa successivement entre les mains des deux Gryffondors jusqu'à ce que la voix amplifiée d'Oliver les menace de les stupefixer toutes les deux en plein vol si elles ne se posaient pas immédiatement. Le capitaine repris le souafle des mains de Rose lui lançant un regard noir et intima aux candidats de rentrer au château le temps qu'ils délibèrent. Le silence se fit dans l'équipe. Oliver réfléchissait. Ce fut Gregory Dowen, l'un des batteurs qui repris le premier la parole:

"-Elle est... super douée.", dit il.  
>"-Pas tant que ça, faut pas exagérer hein!", s'emporta aussitôt Rose.<br>"-Tu es de mauvaise foi! Combien de personnes peuvent se vanter de t'avoir repris le souafle si facilement? Et combien peuvent se vanter d'avoir feinté Oliver?", repris Gregory.  
>"-On la prend à l'essai pour un match.", lança soudain ce dernier.<br>"-QUOI!", s'exclamèrent en coeur Rose, Lucas, Al' et un bonne partie de l'équipe.  
>"-Ce n'est pas négociable.", ajouta le capitaine coupant court aux exclamations indignées de ses amis.<p>

Oliver avait parfaitement calculé son coup: le premier match était contre les Serpentards. Un parfait moyen de savoir si oui ou non, l'Erreur allait les trahir. Et puis les Serpentards avaient le pire attrapeur de l'histoire de Poudlard, Al' leur assurerait donc la victoire, même si ceux ci arrivaient à marquer quelques points au tir.

**oooooo**

Enid attendait les résultats avec anxiété. Maxime avait beau lui assurer qu'elle avait "géré sa race" (ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de parler comme le frère moldu d'Alex), elle n'arrêtait pas de stresser pour autant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait réussis sa sélection que les Neomaraudeurs allait cesser de la haïr, à en croire l'expression de Rose lorsqu'elles s'étaient posées, c'était même le contraire. Elle commença à se ronger les ongles nerveusement quand Ana arriva en courant.

"-Enid! Ils vont te prendre dans l'équipe!"  
>"-Quoi? Comment tu sait ça, les résultats des sélections ne sont que dans une heure?", s'exclama Maxime.<br>"-J'ai entendu Lucas et Al' en parler dans les couloirs, ils ne sont vraiment pas ravis...", ajouta la jeune blonde.

Enid avait cessé de se ronger les ongles, une expression étrange sur son visage, mélange de stupéfaction, de joie et d'inquiétude. Et s'ils avaient dit ça en sachant qu'Ana irait le lui dire? Pour qu'elle ait un faux espoir? Non elle devenait franchement parano.

Une heure plus tard, elle remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Celle ci était bondée, tout le monde voulait connaitre les nouveaux membres de leur équipe. Lucas fanfaronnait, vantait les mérites des membres de l'équipe actuelle, commentait les moindres faits et gestes du capitaine, prenait des paris...

Oliver s'avança enfin. Il annonça le nouveau batteur: Chad MacLaurin, qui fut acclamé dans toute la salle commune et attrapé joyeusement par Gregory Dowen, l'autre batteur. Puis vint l'annonce du nouveau poursuiveur ("ou devrais-je dire la nouvelle poursuiveuse!"). Enid cru qu'elle allait défaillir à l'annonce de son nom. La salle fut partagée entre les acclamations et les cris d'indignation. Enid ne savait plus où se mettre quand Gregory lâcha le nouveau batteur pour venir vers elle. L'attrapant par les épaules il s'adressa à toute l'assemblé:

"-Cette fille vole mieux que le plus grand joueur de quidditch de tous les temps, c'est plus qu'une chance pour nous de l'avoir dans l'équipe!"

Aussitôt les cris d'indignation cessèrent (ou se firent moins présents) et les acclamations reprirent de plus belle. Au cours de la soirée, Oliver vint cependant la voire pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'était qu'à l'essai pour le match contre les Serpentards et qu'à la moindre suspicion de triche de sa part, elle était virée définitivement. Elle acquiesça lentement, blessée qu'on puisse penser qu'elle allait dévoiler quoi que ce soit à une équipe adverse mais bien trop contente d'avoir été prise dans l'équipe pour s'en formaliser.

Ce soir là, Enid s'endormit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE V: Le Fiasco**

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'Enid avait intégré l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor et leur match contre Serpentard étaient dans une semaine. Oliver multipliait les entrainements, les réunions stratégie et les mises en pratique. Avec en plus les cours qui s'accumulaient, Enid devait prévoir avec soin son emploi du temps. C'est d'ailleurs en ouvrant son journal, qui était plus un recueil de listes qu'un véritable journal intime, qu'elle se souvint qu'elle avait prévu une excursion cette nuit là. Ana, Alex, Maxime et elle avaient l'habitude de se retrouver la nuit dans "leur" salle: une salle. Ils l'avaient découverte il y a deux ans, au quatrième étage, alors qu'ils se cachaient de Peeves derrière une grande tapisserie. Ils avaient alors trouvé une porte qui menait à une salle tout à fait particulière: elle ne répondait pas aux lois de la gravité. Tout dans cette salle était en apesanteur. C'était une sensation étrange que de ne pas toucher le sol, c'était tout à fait différent que de voler sur un balais. A la nuit tombée, Enid se leva sans un bruit et traversa le dortoir pour aller réveiller Ana. Elle ne remarquèrent pas l'absence de Rose mais lorsqu'elles descendirent les marches qui les conduisaient à la salle commune elle entendirent sa voix.

"-... vous êtes sures? Si on se fait encore pincer, on est bons pour une année entière de retenues!"  
>"-Cesse donc de t'inquiéter, on l'a déjà fait des millions de fois sans se faire avoir!", lui répondit la voix d'Al'.<br>"-Oui et un autre million ou on s'est fait avoir...", enchaina une autre voix qu'elles identifièrent comme celle d'Oliver.  
>"-Si seulement on avait un truc pour que personne ne nous voie!", ajouta une voix qui, par déduction, appartenait à Lucas.<br>"-On a déjà la carte des maraudeurs et on est même pas fichu de se planquer quand quelqu'un arrive..." continua Rose.  
>"-Ça c'est parce que Lucas oublie une fois sur deux de nous prévenir."<br>"-Eh! Vous avez cas la prendre la carte aussi!"  
>"-T'es le seul à pas savoir lancer un lumos sans tout faire exploser!"<br>"-Oui ben au moins ça fait de la lumière..."  
>"-Et du bruit!"<br>-"Sans compter les dégâts collatéraux...", ajouta Rose qui faisait allusion à la fois ou Lucas lui avait fait bruler la moitié des cheveux en cours de métamorphose. Ana retint de justesse son rire à ce souvenir.

"-Oui eh ben quand bien même, on a pas besoin de 36 lumos pour voir ou on va!", se défendait le pauvre Lucas.  
>"-Ok, cette fois c'est moi qui la prend." trancha Al'.<p>

Les deux jeunes filles attendirent qu'ils soient sortis puis se regardèrent.

"-Une carte qui les préviens si quelqu'un arrive, c'est possible ça?", demanda Enid.  
>"-J'en sais rien... mais il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.", lui répondit son amie, un grand sourire malicieux aux lèvres.<p>

Les deux Gryffondors sortirent en silence de la salle commune et suivirent discrètement les Neomaraudeurs qui ne semblaient rien avoir remarqué. Ils passèrent par des couloirs que les deux jeunes filles ne connaissaient pas puis empruntèrent un passage derrière une statue qui les mena à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Enid hésita un moment, mais Ana entra sans aucune appréhension dans la forêt, elle suivi donc son amie, encouragée par son entrain. Les Neomaraudeurs s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un grand chêne et se mirent à fouiller la terre. Que cherchaient-ils? Cachées derrière un buisson, les deux amies ne pouvaient pas le voir, même en tendant le cou au maximum. Soudain elles entendirent un voix dèrière eux.

"-AHA! Il semblerait qu'on ait été suivis et que Al' ne nous ai pas plus prévenu que moi d'habitude!"

Enid et Ana se raidirent et se tournèrent vers un Lucas très fier et dont la baguette rougeoyait dangereusement. Mince, elles n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus avec les autres. Elles reculèrent prudemment, baguette en main, et se retrouvèrent au milieu de quatre gryffondors, les mains boueuses, l'expression tantôt étonnée, tantôt furieuse.

"-Qu'est ce qu'on en fait?", demanda Lucas.  
>"-Co... comment ça qu'est ce qu'on en fait?", balbutia Ana, plus du tout sure d'elle.<br>"-On pourrait les stupéfixer et les laisser ici pour la nuit?", proposa Rose, un grand sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres.  
>"-Si ça se trouve elles se feront dévorer par des araignées... ou pire.", ricana Al'.<p>

Enid attrapa la main de son amie et lui murmura de se tenir prête à fuir. Puis elle prononça imperceptiblement la formule "accio nimbus 5000". Les deux jeunes filles retinrent leur souffle pendant ce qui leur parut une éternité alors que les quatre Neomaraudeurs discutaient de la façon la plus horrible de leur faire passer l'envie de les suivre à nouveau. Quand enfin son balais arriva, Enid sauta souplement dessus, tirant Ana avec elle et s'éleva rapidement dans les airs, évitant les sors qu'on leur lançait d'en bas. Puis elle redescendit droit vers eux.

"-Mais qu'est ce que tu fait!", s'alarma Ana.

Dans une savante manœuvre elle réussis à dérober le bocal que tenait Rose et dans lequel se trouvait ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, puis elle remonta aussi vite qu'elle le put. Arrivée au dessus de la cime des arbres de la forêt, elle entendirent une explosion suivi de plusieurs cris:

"-LUCAS!"

Les deux jeunes filles rirent à gorge déployée tandis qu'elles regagnaient tranquillement le château. Enid rangea son balais puis elles se pressèrent de regagner "leur" salle où les garçons les attendaient depuis un moment déjà. Quand elles eurent fini de tout leur raconter, ils étudièrent le contenu du bocal qu'Enid avait réussis à dérober. Au milieu de la terre se trouvaient deux minuscules fleurs. Ana les identifia rapidement comme des roses de minuit.

"-Elles sont très rares car elles ne poussent qu'à minuit au pied de certains chênes. Il faut beaucoup de temps et de patience pour en trouver une, alors deux..."  
>"-Vous allez avoir 4 sorcier furieux sur le dos!", se moqua Alex.<br>"-Tu sais ce qu'on fait avec des roses de minuit?", demanda plus sérieusement Maxime.  
>"-Oh pas grand chose, elles sont surtout utilisés pour préparer du véritasérum et ses dérivés, mais c'est une potion bien trop compliquée à faire pour des élèves, même les plus brillants. Par contre...", Ana sembla réfléchir un moment.<br>"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ana?"  
>"-Par contre la potion d'honnêteté n'est pas très compliqué à réaliser. C'est une potion qui te rend tellement sur de toi que tu te met à révéler tous tes secrets sentimentaux. Si tu aime une personne, elle sera alors au courant. Si tu en déteste une autre... On se fait rapidement des ennemis à cause de cette potion."<p>

Tous déglutir. Il y avait deux solutions: soit les Neomaraudeurs préparaient une autre blague, auquel cas la cible serait surement entre autre les Serpentards et leurs amis, soit ils cherchaient à savoir quelque chose, et dans ce cas, de quoi s'agissait-il et surtout de qui s'agissait-il?  
>Ils passèrent une bonne heure à faire des hypothèses, toujours plus folles les unes que les autres, à échafauder des plans pour retourner les blagues des quatre Gryffondors contre eux, puis, la fatigue aidant, ils retournèrent chacun à leur salle commune. Mais à peine Ana et Enid avaient-elles franchi le portrait de la grosse dame, qu'elles furent instantanément désarmées et saucissonnées. Quatre visages colériques se tournaient vers eux, les deux amies ne purent s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, malgré leur position quelque peu critique. Tous étaient noirs de suie et avaient les cheveux et les vêtements brulés, Lucas n'avait même plus de sourcils et Oliver, qui d'habitude avait une longue mèche de cheveux blond qui lui tombait devant les yeux, avait maintenant le front complètement dégagé.<p>

"-Je vous jure que si vous continuez de rire, je vous fait la même chose!", s'écria Lucas qui, visiblement, n'avait que faire de déranger le sommeil de tout le château.

Elles se retinrent alors difficilement de rire tandis qu'Al' s'approchait la baguette pointée droit sur elles.

"-C'est très simple.", commença-t-il. "Vous allez nous dire ce que vous avez fait de nos roses de minuit et on vous laissera aller dormir tranquilles."  
>"-Pas tant que vous ne nous aurez pas dit ce que vous comptez en faire!", répliqua Enid du tac au tac.<br>"-Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué chérie, tu n'es pas franchement en mesure de nous faire du chantage!", lança Rose.

D'un coup de baguette, la jolie rousse resserra les liens qui entourait Enid. Celle ci respirait maintenant difficilement.

"-Alors, où sont-elles?", redemanda Al'.  
>"-Qu'allez vous faire avec?", souffla Enid en détachant chaque syllabe.<p>

Les Neomaraudeurs se regardèrent, Al' fit un signe de tête à Lucas. Ce dernier s'avança vers Enid et pointa sa baguette sur elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Enid, à bout de souffle soutint son regard. La baguette de Lucas commença à rougeoyer quand Ana poussa un cri horrifié.

"-Arrêtez! je vais vous dire où elles sont!"  
>"-Ana!"<br>"-Il va te faire sauter la tête!"

Et sans laisser à Enid le temps de répliquer, elle leur expliqua où étaient cachés les roses. Al' partit les chercher tandis que les trois autres restaient les surveiller, au cas où elles auraient menti. Enid était toujours ligotée trop serré et maintenant, le simple fait de respirer lui causait les pires douleurs, ses côtes étaient en feu et un instant elle songea qu'il n'aurait pas été plus douloureux de se faire sauter la tête. Elle n'osa cependant pas s'en plaindre, Rose aurait été capable de serrer encore plus. Al' revint enfin et intima à ses amis de les délivrer. Enid pris une profonde inspiration, elle eut l'impression que toutes ses côtes craquaient, mais elle était libre. Elle récupéra sa baguette et monta se coucher sans un mot. Ana l'imita.

"-Ninou, je suis désolée!"  
>"-C'est pas grave..."<br>"-Alors arrête de bouder! Tu aurais fait pareil à ma place!"

C'était vrai. Enid n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un toucher à un seul cheveux de son amie. Elle soupira et pris Ana dans ses bras.

"-Je t'adore toi!", murmura-t-elle.  
>"-C'est mignon!", soufla une voix dans leur dos.<p>

Rose était remonté dans le dortoir. Enid l'ignora superbement, elle s'installa sous sa couette, attrapa son journal et un stylo et y écrit:

_Note pour plus tard: ne pas oublier d'attacher Rose à son lit tous les matins pour les 3 semaines à venir._

**oooooo_  
><em>**

Le semaine passa vite et le jour du premier match de quidditch d'Enid arriva enfin. Tout l'après midi, les cours avaient étés annulés pour le match. La jeune fille était surexcité, le match commençait dans à peine une heure, elle tournait dans le dortoir comme un lion en cage.

"-Arrête! Assied toi, tu me donne le tournis!", s'exclama Ana. "Et puis prends ça." ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un bracelet sur lequel pendouillaient ce qui ressemblait vaguement à 7 petites dents de requin. "Ce sont des dents de Shmughol, quand tu en as 7, ça porte bonheur, mais fait attention, si tu en perd une, ça aura l'effet inverse!"

Enid avait appris à ne plus faire attention aux croyances étranges de son amie, tout comme elle n'essayait plus de savoir ce qu'était un shmughol, un ditryo ou un cartapux. Quand Enid descendit de son dortoir, elle fut bousculée par Rose et se cogna contre le mur. Elles avaient beau être dans la même équipe, les deux jeunes filles ne pouvaient toujours pas se voir en peinture. Dans la salle commune elle fut accueillie chaleureusement par Gregory Dowen qui la pris par les épaules.

"-Pas trop stressée? T'inquiète pas, au pire tu te prends un cognard dans la tête, mais pour ça il faudrait d'abord que je m'en sois pris un et que je ne sois plus en état de jouer!", la rassura-t-il.

Gregory était en sixième année. Un grand brun taillé comme une armoire à glace, mais qui avait le cœur sur la main et la blague facile. Il se fichait complètement des fréquentation de la jeune fille et la défendait souvent contre certains Gryffondors. Lui et Chad MacLaurin s'étaient révélés être un super duo de batteurs et jusqu'ici, aucun cognard n'avait touché un seul membre de l'équipe lors des entrainements. Ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'aux vestiaires, attendant le moment de faire leur entrée sur le terrain.

"-Quelqu'un a vu Oliver?", s'écria Rose paniqué en entrant dans les vestiaires.

Personne ne répondit, ce n'était pas le style de leur capitaine d'arriver en retard, et depuis le temps, il n'était plus sujet au stress. Quelques minutes plus tard, Al' débarqua suivi d'Arthur Casimir, tous deux avaient la mine sombre.

"-Oliver a été poussé dans les escaliers.", annonça gravement Al'. Des exclamations d'horreur se firent entendre. "Il s'en sort avec quelques fractures, il sera guérit d'ici demain grâce à Mme Pomfresh, mais il ne peut pas participer au match. Casimir le remplacera, il n'est pas gardien mais il vole bien, ce sera toujours mieux que rien."  
>"-Je ferais de mon mieux, mais sans entrainement je ne peux pas vous garantir que j'arrêterais leur tirs...", se justifia le garçon.<br>"-De toute façon on a pas le choix.", lança Gregory. "Donc maintenant on se sert les coudes et on fait tous de notre mieux pour faire honneur à notre capitaine, parce que même s'il n'est pas là, ses entrainements ont portés leurs fruits, on est prêts."

A cette déclaration, l'équipe s'était emplie de détermination. Au loin on entendait déjà les commentaires de Lucas et la nouvelle de la chute d'Oliver se répandait dans les gradins.

"-... le match le plus attendu de l'année qui opposera les Gryffondors et les Serpentards! Notons que l'incroyable gardien de la meilleure équipe de Poudlard..."  
>"-Finnigan!", le reprenait la directrice.<br>"-...ne pourra malheureusement pas jouer ce match à cause d'une mystérieuse chute dans les escaliers, et je conseil au coupable de se dénoncer tout de suite s'il ne veut pas subir le courroux de..."  
>"-Finnigan, ça suffit!"<br>"-Mais sans plus tarder, voici qu'entre sur le terrain la brutale équipe des serpentards, veuillez les applaudire bla bla bla.", commenta-t-il avec peu d'entrain. "Et maintenant, le moment que vous attendez tous! Voici la redoutable l'équipe des Gryffondors!"

C'était le signal. La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent sur le terrain sous les acclamations du public. Dans un synchronisation parfaite ils s'envolèrent et commencèrent à s'échauffer tandis que Lucas les présentait élogieusement, malgré les réprimandes de la directrice. Puis les balles furent lachés, le match commençait. Leur stratégie était simple et reposait sur les points forts de chacun: Tyler Cruck, le troisième poursuiveur, se chargeait de l'engagement, il était rapide et agile mais il était facile de lui reprendre le souafle. Il passait alors la balle à rose qui s'occupait de foncer vers les anneaux, elle passait alors le souafle à Enid qui tirait. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Comme s'ils avaient prévu leur stratégie, les Serpentards interceptaient le souafle avant même que Cruck n'ai pu la passer à Rose, et les quelques fois où ils réussissaient à l'avoir, les trois poursuiveurs se mettaient alors entre Enid et Rose, empêchant toute passe. Leur stratégie changea alors en une impro totale, Rose tirait tant qu'elle pouvait, Enid empêchait les Serpentards de marquer en leur reprenant le souafle puis fonçait vers les anneaux adverses, mais son balais était un vieux modèle et il n'était pas aussi rapide que ceux des autres poursuiveurs, elle se faisait donc souvent rattraper avant d'avoir pu tenter quoi que ce soit. Leur seul espoir de victoire reposait maintenant sur leur attrapeur. Celui ci était visiblement la cible des batteurs adverses, mais heureusement pour lui, Gregory et Chad le couvraient. Scorpius Malfoy était l'un des batteurs et le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards. Enid le vit crier quelque chose à l'autre batteur et ils adoptèrent une nouvelle tactique: ils visaient maintenant les batteurs eux même. Dans une manœuvre peu commune, ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté de Gregory et chacun lui envoya un cognard dessus. Le Gryffondor qui n'avait pas vu le deuxième batteur dans son dos renvoya aisément le premier cognard mais se pris le deuxième dans les côtes et, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, il tomba de son balais. Le sang d'Enid ne fit qu'un tour. Elle étouffa un cri d'horreur et, abandonnant le souafle à Rose, vola aussi vite que le lui permettait son balais vers le batteur qui chutait de plus en plus vite. Elle réussis à l'attraper par le bras avant de le poser en douceur sur l'herbe ou il s'affala en se tenant les côtes. Avec un batteur en moins, l'attrapeur devait en plus éviter les cognards que Chad n'arrivait pas à relancer. Ce match était un véritable fiasco. Al' réussis finalement à attraper le vif d'or, mais ils perdirent le match de 10 points à cause des trop nombreux tirs des Serpentards.

Dans les vestiaires, leur capitaine les attendaient, bras en écharpe et jambe dans le plâtre. Il était furieux.

"-Ils savaient!", cria-t-il. "Ils connaissaient notre stratégie, nos points forts et même nos points faibles!"

Toute l'équipe s'était tue. Oliver se tourna alors vers Enid.

"-Comment tu as pu nous faire ça?"

Enid redressa la tête, abasourdie. Se pouvait-il qu'il l'accuse?

"-Que je... quoi?", balbutia-t-elle d'une voix trop aigûe.  
>"-Comment tu as pu les renseigner sur nous? Je pensais vraiment que tu faisais partie de l'équipe..."<p>

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle.

"-Mais je... non je n'aurais jamais fait ça! Je veux vraiment faire partie de l'équipe! Vous n'avez aucune preuve, vous m'accusez à tort!", se défendit-elle.  
>"-Personne d'autre n'aurait pu faire ça!", s'emporta le capitaine.<br>"-N'importe qui pouvait nous regarder pendant les entrainements!"  
>"-Sauf que nous n'avons jamais vu personne!"<br>"-Et s'il se cachait sous les gradins?", puis se tournant vers Al' elle ajouta: "Dis leur Potter!"  
>"-Euh... je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.", menti celui ci.<br>"-Quoi? Mais tu... Très bien."

Son visage repris l'expression neutre qu'elle se forçait à avoir à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait un mauvaise blague, mais cette fois ci, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas convaincante. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuie. Elle déambula dans les couloirs pendant près d'une heure avant de s'assoir sur une marche d'un escalier, dans un couloir vide.

**oooooo**

Maxime ne pouvait pas seulement communiquer par pensée avec Enid, il pouvait également ressentir ses émotions et actuellement, la jeune fille était très triste. Cela faisait une heure qu'il la cherchait dans le château quand il la trouva enfin, recroquevillée sur une marche en bas d'un escalier.

"-Ils m'ont virée de l'équipe, ils pensent que c'est moi qui...", sa voix se brisa et elle ne pu terminer sa phrase.  
>"-Je sais.", répondit-il simplement.<p>

Il la pris dans ses bras et la jeune fille se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots qui la calmaient un peu. Il était rare que la jeune fille se mette à pleurer, et quand ça arrivait, Maxime était toujours là pour elle. Quand ils se relevèrent, l'heure du diner était passée depuis longtemps. Ils allèrent donc directement en cuisine demander quelque chose à manger aux elfes de maison. Enid n'avait pas faim, mais elle se força a manger un peu, pour faire plaisir à son ami. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à se balader dans le parc du château, discutant en pensée, loin du reste des élèves. Enid ne voulait pas retourner dans la salle commune, pas tant que tout le monde ne serait pas couché. Maxime essayait de la faire rire mais la jeune fille n'avait pas le cœur à ça.

"-Allez Ninou, tu vas pas passer le reste de ta vie en ermite parce qu'un espèce de gros naze est pas capable de reconnaitre une grande joueuse de quidditch quand il en voit une? Et ça ose se prétendre capitaine! On aura tout vu."

Enid sourit faiblement puis plus franchement et même son regard changea. Maxime la connaissait et à ce moment là il sut qu'il avait gagné. Non Enid ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir, elle allait se relever et trouver un moyen de leur prouver son innocence et il l'aiderait.

Lorsqu'Enid monta se coucher, il était tard, très tard. Ce fut donc avec un grand étonnement qu'elle trouva la salle commune occupée par Gregory Dowen, assis dans un fauteuil en face du feu, la mine sombre. Elle tourna de regard et s'apprêtait à remonter le plus vite possible dans son dortoir quand le jeune homme l'interpela.

"-Je t'attendais."

Enid se figea. Croyait-il lui aussi qu'elle les avait trahis? Oui sans aucun doute, et il voulait surement lui faire un énième sermon.

"-Assied toi.", continua Gregory.  
>"-Écoute, si c'est pour me dire que je ne suis qu'une égoïste, je pense que j'ai eu mon compte pour la journée.", lui répondit-elle.<p>

Le batteur la regarda étonné puis repris.

"-Au contraire, je voulais juste te dire que je ne crois pas une seconde que tu ai pu révéler quoi que ce soit aux Serpentards et puis... Et puis je voulais te remercier de m'avoir empêché de m'écraser."  
>"-Oh euh... de rien. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, j'ai juste... volé."<br>"-Non ce n'est pas rien, tu m'a sauvé la vie.", il se redressa en grimaçant de douleur. "Madame Pomfresh m'a donné une potion, normalement d'ici un ou deux jours je n'aurais plus mal, en attendant..."  
>"-C'est vraiment horrible de leur part d'avoir fait ça!", s'indigna la jeune fille en s'asseyant en face du batteur.<br>"-J'en ai vu d'autre! Et puis c'est un peu ma faute aussi.", lui assura-t-il.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à parler ensemble, à faire et refaire le match, à émettre des hypothèses sur l'identité du "sale type qui a fait ça" jusqu'à ce que tout deux soient trop fatigués et aillent se coucher. En remontant les escalier qui la menaient à son dortoir, le regard d'Enid fut attiré par un petit objet blanc qui luisait faiblement sur une marche. Le ramassant elle reconnu l'une des petites dents du bracelet que lui avait donné Ana un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait du la perdre quand Rose l'avait bousculée. Elle retira le bracelet et le jeta par la fenêtre la plus proche, au cas où.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE VI : Le Choix**

Scorpius Malfoy n'était pas respecté chez les Serpentards. Il n'était pas très grand, ni très musclé, et n'avait pas de talent particulier pour la magie, il était un élève lambda avec un nom connu. Oui, son nom était aussi connu que celui des Potter, mais pas pour la même raison. Et si c'était ce nom qui avait assuré le respect et la notoriété de son père à son age, c'était aussi ce nom qui ne lui apportait que railleries et mauvaises blagues. Le seul domaine ou il s'illustrait était le quidditch, sans vouloir se vanter, il était un assez bon batteur. Mais il n'avait été pris dans l'équipe et en était devenu le capitaine, officiellement du moins, que parce que le directeur de sa maison l'aimait bien. Officieusement, il se contentait de faire profil bas en laissant les commandes de l'équipe à cette grosse brute de Cameron Kerson. Lors du dernier match contre les Gryffondors, il avait bien essayé de dissuader Kerson d'envoyer ces cognards sur Dowen, mais le batteur l'avait menacé de pires représailles, alors, comme le lâche qu'il était, il avait obéit. Bien sur son père ne savait rien de tout ça. Quand il rentrait pour les vacances, il lui assurait que tout allait bien, qu'il avait le parfait contrôle de son équipe et qu'il était respecté et craint comme le loup blanc. N'importe quoi ! C'était Maxime Carter le "Serpentard en chef". Peu de Serpentards l'appréciaient réellement mais Maxime était grand, musclé, et surtout il était le deuxième meilleur sorcier de leur année, juste après Rose Weasley. Rose Weasley... Scorpius sourit à la pensée de la jolie rousse. Il avait flashé sur elle dès le premier jour de sa première année, espérant secrètement qu'elle soit envoyée à Serpentard. Mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver, jamais un Weasley n'avait été envoyé dans sa maison. Et puis Rose le méprisait, non il n'avait pas la moindre chance avec elle. Scorpius secoua la tête, faisant voler quelques mèches blondes devant ses yeux, quand la chambre du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Maxime Carter dans l'encadrement que celui ci s'était jeté sur lui, l'avait attrapé par le col de sa chemise et plaqué contre le mur.

"-Qui vous a mis au courant de la stratégie des Gryffondors !", vociféra-t-il.  
>"-De la... quoi ?", balbutia Scorpius, le souffle coupé.<br>"-Ne fait pas ton idiot ! C'est toi le capitaine non ? Comment vous avez su ?"

D'un geste vif, Scorpius se dégagea de l'emprise de Carter et saisi sa baguette sur sa table de chevet. Totalement inutile, il n'aurait pas tenu deux minutes dans un duel magique face à Carter.

"-Si tu veux savoir quoi que ce soit, demande plutôt à cet imbécile de Kerson, c'est lui le vrai capitaine, pas moi !", se défendit-il.  
>"-Et tu va me dire que tu n'es au courant de rien dans ta propre équipe ?"<br>"-C'est un peu l'idée...", ironisa-t-il. "Mais si tu veux tout savoir, Lucy Zabini se vantait de nous avoir amené la victoire, c'est peut-être là que tu dois chercher au lieu de t'attaquer à n'importe qui.", ajouta-t-il en se frottant la gorge.  
>"-Je t'ai connu plus drôle Scorpius.", se moqua Carter avant de tourner les talons sans même s'excuser.<p>

Pffff ! Il en avait de bonne celui là ! Il était censé être drôle comment quand on venait l'attaquer sans raison ? Rageusement il attrapa un oreiller et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis il décréta qu'il avais besoin de prendre l'air, il traversa donc le château et sorti dans le parc. Il inspira profondément et commença à marcher. Il s'assit sous un arbre en face du lac et sortit de quoi dessiner. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'esquisser les traits d'une jeune fille que des voix brisèrent le silence auquel il tenait tant quand il dessinait.

"-Eh regardez ! Je rêve ou Malfoy est en train de dessiner ?"  
>"-Pas eux !", murmura Scorpius pour lui même.<p>

Il eut à peine le temps de se lever et de sortir sa baguette que celle ci vola plus loin dans l'herbe. Une fois de plus les Neomaraudeurs allaient l'humilier sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour se défendre. Pourquoi lui ?

"-Sois cool mec, montre nous tes dessins !", lança Finnigan.

Les élèves commençaient à arriver, attirés par les voix des quatre Gryffondors. Scorpius détestait montrer ses dessins, ils étaient personnels. Pour toute réponse, il serra un peu plus son carnet contre lui.

"-Accio Carnet à dessin", prononça Potter.  
>"-Non !", cria-t-il.<p>

Il s'accrocha de toute ses forces à son carnet mais l'accio était plus fort que lui, il fut propulsé à terre, trainé dans la poussière. Tout le monde riait, le garçon se releva péniblement et vit avec horreur ses quatre ennemis ouvrir son carnet et exhiber ses dessins devant tout le monde.

"-Eh ! Rose c'est toi !", s'exclama Finnigan en lui tendant un paquet de feuilles

Non non non non non, tout mais pas ça ! Scorpius guettait la réaction de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle scrutait les nombreux dessins la représentant. Elle sembla d'abord étonnée.

"-C'est qu'il a du talent le petit Malfoy ! Tu as trouvé un nouvel admirateur secret Rosie.", ajouta son cousin.

Rose contempla Scorpius avant d'exploser de rire. Outch !

"-Accio carnets et dessins"

La voix avait surplombé l'attroupement. Une jeune fille châtain s'avança vers lui, carnet et dessins en main et, sans même y jeter un coup d'œil les lui rendit. Il se dépêcha de tout ranger dans son sac, refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

"-Vous êtes vraiment une bande de naze !", déclara la fille avant d'ajouter: "Potter, rend lui sa baguette."  
>"-Et toi tu n'es qu'une rabat joie !", lui répondit Potter en tendant sa baguette à Scorpius. "On ne faisait qu'admirer ses dessins, il est très doué tu sais."<br>"-C'est ça, en le trainant dans la poussière ?"  
>"-C'est pas parce que tu t'es fait virer de l'équipe que tu dois passer ta mauvaise humeur sur nous Milévitch !"<p>

Touchée.

"-C'est pas parce que tu ne sais plus quoi dire que tu dois me ressortir de vieilles histoires Potter."

Coulé.  
>Attrapant Scorpius par le bras, elle l'entraina à l'écart.<p>

"-Ça va... Scorpius c'est ça ?", lui demanda-t-elle.  
>"-Euh oui... oui je vais bien, mon égo en a pris un coup, mais je commence a avoir l'habitude.", répondit-il.<br>"-Moi c'est Enid, Enid Milévitch, ou l'Erreur du choipeaux, comme tu préfère."  
>"-Je sais qui tu es.", lui sourit-il<p>

Qui ne le savait pas ? Le cas Enid Milévitch était au cœur de tous les débats à Poudlard, d'autant plus depuis qu'elle s'était fait virer de l'équipe de quidditch des Gryffondors.

"-Je suis désolé...", ajouta-t-il plus timidement. "Pour ton ami, le batteur... je ne voulais pas le faire tomber, je n'ai pas eu le choix, je..."  
>"-On a toujours le choix.", le coupa-t-elle durement. "Mais comme je disais à Potter tout à l'heure, c'est du passé, il n'en est pas mort, c'est l'essentiel. Bon, je dois y aller, essai d'éviter les mauvaises rencontres à l'avenir !"<p>

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis reparti vers le château.

**oooooo**

_"On a une piste !"_

La voix de Maxime avait résonné dans sa tête. Elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre dans "leur" salle quand il ajouta:

_"Rejoins nous sur le terrain."_

Elle fit alors demi tour, manquant de bousculer un groupe de Serdaigles au passage et fonça vers le terrain de quidditch.

_"Raconte moi !"  
>"Rejoins nous d'abord."<br>"Tu fais chier !"  
>"Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ?"<em>

Elle ne répondit pas, libre à lui de penser ce qu'il voudrait, et pressa encore un peu l'allure. Une fois sur place, elle rejoignit ses amis dans les tribunes. Alex tenait un appareil moldu qu'elle identifia comme une caméra et Maxime était penché au dessus de la balustrade.

"-Où est Ana ?", demanda-t-elle.  
>"-Chuuuuut !", eut-elle pour toute réponse.<br>"-Maintenant !", souffla Maxime.

Alex les entraina sous les gradins et mit en marche la caméra.

"-Installe toi, ouvre grand tes yeux et écoute bien."

On entendait des bruits de pas se rapprocher et une conversation animée entre deux personnes.

"-...n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai pu faire ça ! Comment..."

Ana.

"-C'était facile ! Je n'avais cas me cacher sous les gradins et les espionner pendant leurs entrainements, ils sont tellement bêtes qu'ils parlent ouvertement de leurs points forts et de leur points faibles. Il me suffisait juste de tout rapporter à Kerson."  
>"-Et Oliver, c'était toi aussi ?"<br>"-Rien qu'un petit sort de plissetapis."  
>"-Il aurait pu se tuer ! Je te laisserais pas t'en tirer comme ça !"<br>"-C'est ta parole contre la mienne Blondinette, qui va-t-on croire ? Une pauvre petite Serpentard qui n'a rien à voir avec l'équipe de quidditch ou la meilleure amie de la principale suspecte ?"  
>"-Jamais Enid n'aurait fait un truc pareil !"<br>"-Ca c'est toi qui le dit, en tout cas elle faisait une parfaite coupable, ça a été presque trop facile de la faire accuser..."  
>"-TOI, je vais te..."<p>

Enid était sortie de sa cachette et se précipitait vers Lucy Zabini. Cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul puis, d'un coup de baguette, envoya Enid valser sur une tribune avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Ana se précipita vers son amie.

"-Ninou, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?"  
>"-Je vais la tuer ! Ensuite je lui arracherais les yeux et je les donnerait en friture aux trolls !"<br>"-Calme toi, on a encore mieux que ça.", répliqua Alex, sortant lui aussi de sous les gradins, suivi de Maxime.

Enid compris alors l'utilité de la caméra. Elle se frappa le front.

"-Vous êtes des génies !"

**oooooo**

Le match de quidditch désastreux avait eu lieu il y a un mois. Depuis Oliver avait remplacé l'Erreur par Arthur Casimir et ils avaient repris les entrainements. Le nouveau poursuiveur était loin d'être aussi bon que l'Erreur, mais il se défendait, et puis lui ne les trahirait pas. Il descendait vers la grande salle pour le diner en compagnie de ses trois amis quand ils se firent bousculer par l'Erreur et son amie.

"-Poussez moi, excusez vous !", leur lança-t-elle avant de reprendre sa course vers la grande salle.

Sans réellement se poser de questions ils y arrivèrent un peu plus tard et s'assirent à leur place habituelle, non sans remarquer l'absence de l'Erreur. Il se tramait quelque chose. Le repas débuta, Oliver se servit une énorme cuisse de poulet, Merlin ce qu'il avait faim ces derniers temps ! Quand soudain les lumières de la grande salle s'éteignirent. Oliver n'osait pas lâcher la cuisse de poulet, de peur de rater son assiette, il était dans une position très inconfortable, les bras tendus quelque part au dessus de la table. Lucas lui donna un coup de coude qui lui fit lâcher le poulet. Il entendu un "Flop" de mauvais augure, il avait raté son assiette. Il jura. Lucas lui donna un nouveau coup de coude.

"-Aïe ! mais ça va pas ?"  
>"-Regarde !"<p>

Lucas lui pris la tête dans les mains et la lui tourna vers le mur sur lequel des images étaient projetées, il eut à peine le temps de reconnaitre Ana Londubat en compagnie d'une Serpentard que le son arriva.

"-...tait facile ! Je n'avais cas me cacher sous les gradins et les espionner pendant leurs entrainements, ils sont tellement bêtes qu'ils parlent ouvertement de leurs points forts et de leur points faibles. Il me suffisait juste de tout rapporter à Kerson."  
>"-Et Oliver, c'était toi aussi ?"<br>"-Rien qu'un petit sort de plissetapis."  
>"-Il aurait pu se tuer ! Je te laisserais pas t'en tirer comme ça !"<br>"-C'est ta parole contre la mienne Blondinette, qui va-t-on croire ? Une pauvre petite Serpentard qui n'a rien à voir avec l'équipe de quidditch ou la meilleure amie de la principale suspecte ?"  
>"-Jamais Enid n'aurait fait un truc pareil !"<br>"-Ça c'est toi qui le dit, en tout cas elle faisait une parfaite coupable, ça a été presque trop facile de la faire accuser..."  
>"-TOI, je vais te..."<p>

L'Erreur venait de surgir sur les images, la Serpentard l'envoya promener avant de s'enfuir. La lumière revint, personne n'osait parler dans la grande salle. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière lui, il sursauta avant de se retourner et de trouver l'Erreur, poing sur les hanches, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Le professeur Londubat s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards, il intima à une certaine Lucy Zabini de le suivre. Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la salle, l'Erreur pris la parole.

"-Je crois que tu me dois des excuses."  
>"-Je... suis désolé.", cracha-t-il comme si ça lui écorchait la langue.<br>"-Je m'en contenterais.", fit-elle avec un grand sourire. "Je peux revenir dans l'équipe n'est-ce pas ?"  
>"-Ce n'est pas si simple..."<br>"-Comment ça ce n'est pas si simple ? Tu m'a virée en m'accusant pour ce que je n'avais pas fait, maintenant que je te l'ai prouvé, tu me reprends dans l'équipe, c'est aussi simple que ça !", s'écria-t-elle, plus du tout souriante.

Tout le monde les regardaient, Oliver détestait ça.

"-C'est que entre temps, on a pris Casimir dans l'équipe, je ne peux pas le virer comme ça..."  
>"-C'est pourtant bien ce que tu as fait avec moi.", répliqua-t-elle sèchement.<br>"-C'est différent, lui ne nous aurait pas trahis !"

L'Erreur resta un instant interdite, puis ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

"-Mais je ne vous ai pas...", commença-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, avant de se reprendre. "Très bien, puisque tu n'es pas capable de voir l'évidence lorsqu'elle est sous ton nez..."

Elle retourna s'assoir plus loin et le repas repris, Oliver soupira. Il surpris quelques regards étonnés, d'autres déçus et certains reconnaissant. Encore une fois le cas Enid Milévitch divisait Poudlard. Se tournant vers ses amis, il leur lança un regard implorant.

"-J'aurais fait pareil à ta place.", le rassura Al', qui fut suivi par les deux autres.

**oooooo**

Alex courait dans les couloirs. Le couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps et il avait été repéré par Grumbler, le yorkshire de la concierge Miss Caretok, qui lui courrait après en aboyant. On lui avait raconté qu'avant, le concierge avait un chat, c'était quand même plus discret ! Miss Caretok était une vieille peau aigrie qui adorait plus que tout coincer les élèves et les faire punir, Alex était donc dans une situation critique. Plus que quelques mètres avant leur salle, Alex accéléra et déboula, à bout de souffle dans la salle. Il se laissa un moment porter par l'apesanteur tentant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Ses trois amis étaient déjà là: Ana dansait lentement dans les airs et Maxime faisait le pitre, tentant de faire rire Enid qui planait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. A son arrivée, Ana s'était approché de lui.

"-Tu as couru on dirait.", constata-t-elle.  
>"-Grumbler...", réussi-t-il seulement à dire.<p>

Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, il se porta à la hauteur d'Enid.

"-J'ai eu une idée !"  
>"-Pour une fois que ça t'arrive.", se moqua l'autre Serpentard.<br>"-Eh ! Vous voulez la connaître oui ou non ?"  
>"-Dis toujours, ça pourra pas être pire...", répondit Enid.<br>"-Et si tu créait ta propre équipe de quidditch ?"

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Depuis le temps, il aurait du avoir l'habitude qu'on le dévisage comme s'il était fou à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, mais cela l'exaspérait toujours autant.

"-Alex, Gryffondor a déjà une équipe, je ne peux pas en créer une autre."  
>"-J'ai dit Gryffondor ? Non je pensais à une équipe... multimaisons."<p>

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir un moment puis son visage s'éclaira.

"-Je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais un génie ?"  
>"-Oui, il y a à peine quelques heures."<br>"-Je proteste, elle avait dit VOUS êtes des génies !", intervint Maxime.  
>"-Et n'en prenez pas trop l'habitude, vos chevilles sont assez gonflées comme ça.", ajouta la jeune Gryffondor<br>"-Et qui va vouloir en faire partie ?", dit soudain Ana qui s'était tue jusque là.

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle. Aucun des quatre amis n'ignoraient qu'Enid n'était pas très appréciée à Poudlard, et quand elle l'était, c'était par des personnes qui avaient trop peur de s'afficher avec elle.

"-Scorpius Malfoy est un bon batteur, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'apprécie pas trop son équipe actuelle, je pourrais peut-être le convaincre de..."  
>"-Non Maxime. Hors de question que je pique les joueurs des autres équipes."<br>"-Et si on commençait par en parler à la directrice ?", avança Alex.

Ce qu'ils firent dès le lendemain matin. La directrice parut d'abord étonnée par leur proposition mais elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps avant que l'idée ne l'emballe complètement. Ce midi là, avant que le repas ne soit servi, elle rassembla tous les élèves dans la grande salle pour leur tenir ce discours:

"-Chers élèves.  
>Pour la première fois depuis toujours il n'y aura pas quatre mais cinq équipes de quidditch à Poudlard."<p>

La directrice marqua une pause, le temps que les exclamations se calment.

"-Je laisse la parole à monsieur Barc qui vous expliquera le concept."

D'un commun accord, on avait décidé qu'Alex exposerait son idée. Déjà parce que c'était SON idée, mais surtout parce que des quatre amis, c'était le plus apprécié des élèves et notamment de la gent féminine de Poudlard. Il monta les marche et se tourna vers la grande salle.

"-Bonjour à tous ! Alors l'idée, c'est de créer une équipe multimaisons, avec quelques conditions bien sur, fixées par le professeur McGonagall. On a une semaine pour trouver deux poursuiveurs, deux batteurs, un gardien et un attrapeur, et il nous faut au moins une personne de chaque maison. Si vous êtes intéressés, vous pouvez vous inscrire auprès des directeurs de vos maisons respectives. Les sélections ont lieu samedi alors ne trainez pas et soyez nombreux !"

**oooooo**

Al' resta bouche bée, décidément, Poudlard avait beaucoup changé ces dernières années. Un regard autour de lui lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à être étonné par l'annonce. Avec le refus d'Oliver à reprendre l'Erreur dans l'équipe, ils avaient perdu un batteur. Gregory Dowen avait essayé de convaincre l'équipe de la reprendre pendant une heure avant de renoncer à son poste, furieux. Il était certains qu'il ferait partie de cette équipe multimaisons. Redoutable.

**oooooo**

Scorpius avait écouté attentivement le discours sur cette nouvelle équipe. L'idée le tentait, il détestait son équipe, mais s'il faisait ça c'en était finit de lui Kerson ne l'épargnerait pas, et puis il faudrait expliquer ça à son père. Encore une fois il n'avait pas le choix.

"-On a toujours le choix..."

Les paroles d'Enid Milévitch lui revinrent en tête.

**oooooo**

Le samedi suivant, lorsque la directrice remis la liste des élèves candidats à Enid, celle ci eut la bonne surprise de voir que le nombre d'inscrits dépassait ses espérances. Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, Gregory était venu la voir en personne pour lui annoncer sa candidature, le batteur avais d'ores déjà sa place dans l'équipe. Elle eut également la surprise de voir arriver Scorpius Malfoy lors des sélections, qui gagna haut la main la deuxième place de batteur. Le gardien fut un Serdaigle extrêmement doué, quand aux deux poursuiveurs et à l'attrapeuse, ce furent trois Poufsoufles qui eurent les postes. Ils manquaient tous un peu d'entrainement mais ils avaient du temps avant leur premier match, ce qu'Enid comptait bien mettre à profit.

**oooooo**

Scorpius se félicitait maintenant d'avoir rejoint l'équipe multimaisons. Bien sur, il n'avait pas échappé à Kerson, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, cette grosse brute ne l'avait pas frappé, il s'était au contraire réjoui de son départ. Et puis Scorpius avait découvert que, dans sa nouvelle équipe, son avis comptait. Il était rusé et s'était avéré être un très bon stratège.

"-Les Poufsouffles ont une assez bonne équipe, mais leur gardien est mauvais, c'est là qu'on marquera des points. Par contre il faut se méfier de leur attrapeur, il est capable du pire comme du meilleur. Les Serpentards sont de grosses brutes sans cervelle, leur stratégie c'est de foncer dans le tas et ils ont le pire attrapeur de tous les temps. Si on se montre assez discret pour les empêcher de tricher, ils ne seront pas trop dur à vaincre. Quand aux Gryffondors, ils ont sans doute la meilleur équipe cette année, mais ils ne savent pas improviser, ça s'est vu lors de leur dernier match. Si on arrive à analyser leur stratégie pendant les premières minutes et qu'on la retourne contre eux, ils seront incapables de rebondir, c'est là qu'on peut les avoir. Il reste juste deux problèmes: leur attrapeur et leur gardien."  
>"-Merci Scorpius."<p>

Il sourit, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait utile.


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou! Alors avant de poster ce nouveau chapitre, j'aimerais dire quelque chose: J'AI EU MA PREMIERE REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEW! =D Je suis trop contente, alors sache Eliie Evans que ta review m'a fait super plaisir ^^ Donc j'ai travaillé dur sur ce chapitre, même si je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de moi pour un passage... m'enfin bon, on peut pas être parfait. Ah et aussi, au cas ou ça intéresserait certains, je fais quelques illustrations de ma fic (entre autre) sur mon deviantart (microscopik), mais comme je ne suis pas sure d'avoir le droit de le mettre ici, vous pouvez me le demander ^^_

******  
><strong>**CHAPITRE VII: La retenue**

Albus s'était caché dans un repli du mur, derrière une statue. Il avait été chargé d'aller prendre de la poudre d'elliopé et une corne de griffack dans la réserve personnelle du professeur de potion, le professeur Crabbe, mais celui ci l'avait pris en flag et le poursuivait depuis cinq bonnes minutes dans les couloirs. Des pas précipités se firent entendre à l'opposé du couloir. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la carte du maraudeur. L'Erreur était poursuivie par Miss Caretok et elles arrivaient droit sur lui. Le professeur Crabbe n'avait pas encore passé le coin du couloir, il avait le temps d'aider la jeune fille... Mais en même temps ça serait tellement plus drôle de la voir se faire prendre, et puis il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Oui, sauf que si elle se faisait avoir, il y avait peu de chance que sa cachette passe inaperçu. Il ne réfléchit pas plus, attrapa le bras de l'Erreur au moment ou elle passait devant la statue et l'attira derrière, une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits et que les deux adultes se furent un peu éloignés, elle se dégagea des bras d'Albus qui rougit, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il la tenait si proche.

"-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?", murmura-t-elle  
>"-Je te sauve la mise ça se voit pas ?"<br>"-Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me sauve la mise."  
>"-C'est ça, et tu aurais fait quoi quand Caretok et Crabbe te seraient tombés dessus?"<br>"-Ils ne me seraient pas tombés dessus imbécile, je serais arrivée à la salle avant !"  
>"-Quelle salle ?"<br>"-Laisse tomber."

Sans qu'ils ne s'en soient aperçu, le ton avait monté et en sortant de leur cachette ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Miss Caretok et le professeur Crabbe qui, alertés par leurs voix, étaient revenus sur leurs pas.

"-Tiens tiens tiens, il semblerait que l'on ai retrouvé nos deux fautifs !", fit le professeur, un grand sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres. "Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau demain après le diner afin que nous discutions de votre retenue. Miss Caretok, je vous laisse les raccompagner à leur salle commune, et qu'ils n'en sortent plus.", ajouta-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur salle commune, Miss Caretok appela son chien et lui ordonna de monter la garde devant le tableau. Impossible de ressortir. L'Erreur fulminait.

"-Tout est de ta faute Potter !"  
>"-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé à crier."<br>"-Ce n'est pas moi non plus !"  
>"-Oui bien sur, c'était les tableaux.", ironisa-t-il.<p>

Sans attendre de réponse il monta se coucher.

**oooooo**

Enid s'installa dans un fauteuil. Maudit soient Potter et toute sa clique ! Grumbler devant la porte elle ne pouvait plus sortir mais il y avait un autre problème plus important: Ana ne pouvait plus rentrer. Elle avait prévenu Maxime dès qu'elle s'en était aperçu et suivait à présent leurs agissements.

_"On va aller en cuisine chercher de la viande ou quelque chose dans le genre pour attirer Grumbler le temps qu'Ana puisse rentrer"  
>"Et s'il vous courre après ? vous n'aurez jamais le temps de retourner à votre salle commune."<br>"Ana ira seule, pas qu'on ne veuille pas l'accompagner hein ! Mais elle ne veut pas qu'on le fasse."_

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous quatre dans leurs salle commune respective et seul Enid avait écopé d'une retenue .

"-Raconte ! Comment tu t'es fait prendre ?", lança Ana à peine un pied dans la salle.  
>"-C'est à cause de Potter. J'étais à quelques mètres de notre salle et il a cru que j'allais me faire prendre alors il m'a attiré avec lui derrière une statue sauf que..."<br>"-Sauf que quoi ?"  
>"-Ben on s'est disputé un peu trop fort..."<br>"-Vous vous êtes grillés tout seuls en fait.", se moqua Ana.  
>"-Oh ça va hein !"<br>"-Et alors, c'était comment derrière la statue avec Al' ?", demanda-telle d'un ton plein de sous entendu.

Enid ramassa un coussin et l'envoya à la tête de son amie.

"-Horrible, il sent bon, j'peux pas médire sur son sort."

Elles rirent de bon cœur avant de monter se coucher. Enid mit cependant du temps à s'endormir, elle pensait à sa retenue du lendemain. Les retenues du professeur Crabbe étaient réputées pour être des plus originales... Désagréablement originales. D'après la rumeur, un élève avait du un jour récurer les chaudrons de toute une classe sans avoir recours à la magie. Il avait eu les mains violettes et puante pendant une semaine. Elle frissonna avant de trouver enfin le sommeil.

La journée de cour du lendemain se passa sans encombres, hormis une bataille de terre avec les Neomaraudeurs en cours de botanique, alors que le professeur Londubat était parti emmener un élève à l'infirmerie. Ce qui leur avait valu à tous de rester après le cours pour tout nettoyer. Le diner passé, l'heure était venue d'aller rejoindre le professeur de potions dans son bureau. Elle se demanda si elle devait attendre Albus qui n'avait pas encore fini son dessert, mais c'était à cause de lui si elle était punie, elle n'allait pas en plus faire preuve de patience. Elle quitta donc la grande salle sans regarder en arrière et se dirigeai vers les cachots dans il la rattrapa.

"-Tu aurais pu m'attendre."  
>"-Je ne vois pas en quel honneur.", répliqua-t-elle sèchement.<p>

Ils ne dirent plus rien durant le reste du chemin, se lançant quelque fois des regards en coin. Le professeur n'était pas là, ils durent l'attendre un moment avant que celui ci ne daigne se montrer, deux balais, une pelle et un grand sac poubelle à la main. Enid n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Il les mena dans une petite pièce au troisième étage dans laquelle se trouvait deux tableau et une montagne de brosses.

"-C'est ici qu'on a rangé les vieilles brosses à tableau quand les professeurs se sont mis à les effacer magiquement. Bien sur elles n'ont pas été nettoyées et sont encore pleines de craie. Vous allez toutes me les nettoyer, puis vous passerez le balais pour enlever toute la poussière que ça aura fait. Ah et bien sur, je ne veux aucune magie."  
>"-Mais professeurs, si elles ne servent plus, pourquoi..."<br>"-Ne discutez pas monsieur Potter. Vous ne sortirez de cette pièce que lorsque toutes les brosses seront propres et que le balais sera passé."

Lorsqu'il fut parti Enid lâcha un long soupir et attrapa deux brosses qu'elle entrepris de nettoyer en les frappant entre elles.

"-On est pas couchés... Tout ça c'est de ta faute Potter."  
>"-Tu compte me répéter ça toute la soirée ?"<br>"-Est ce que si je ne le fait pas tu nettoieras à ma place ?"  
>"-Aucune chance."<br>"-Alors oui. Tout ça c'est de ta faute Potter."  
>"-Oh excuse moi d'avoir cru être sympa en essayant de sauver une fausse Gryffondor des griffes de Caretok !"<br>"-Une fausse Gryffondor ? Excuse moi mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas du supplier le choipeaux pour qu'il m'y envoie, au contraire, je voulais qu'il m'envoie à... ailleurs, et il n'a pas voulu, alors qui est la vrai Gryffondor dans l'histoire ?"

Albus resta un moment bouche bée, il se demandait surement comment elle savait qu'il avait supplié le choipeaux. Simple déduction... Bon d'accord, Ana l'avait su lors d'une réunion Londubat/Potter/Weasley. Fière de son petit effet elle lança:

"-Ferme la bouche, t'avale toute la poussière."

Albus fit alors quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. Ramassant la brosse la plus sale de la pile il la jeta sur elle. Ce fut à son tour de rester bouche bée. Elle regarda longuement la trace blanche qu'avait laissé la brosse sur son sweat shirt puis releva lentement la tête vers Al'.

"-Ça mon ptit pote, tu vas le regretter."  
>"-J'aimerais bien voir ça."<p>

Elle ramassa deux brosses sales et se jeta sur lui, visant les cheveux et les vêtements.

"-J'espère que tu tenais à tes fringues Potter !"

Al' se cacha derrière l'un des deux tableaux et en ressortit avec un pot de craies de couleurs. A son tour il passa à l'attaque, une craie rouge dans une main et une bleue dans l'autre, il gribouillait tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre tandis qu'Enid se défendait tant qu'elle pouvait à coups de brosses. Puis elle réussit à faire lâcher ses craies à Al' qui, ainsi désarmé décida de se jeter sur elle, la plaquant au sol. Ils roulaient tout les deux dans la poussière de craie quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur leur professeur de potion.

"-Je vous conseille si vous ne voulez pas passer une nouvelle soirée en retenue de vous remettre au travail immédiatement, et sachez que je ne tolèrerais plus aucun écart.", lança-t-il brusquement avant de repartir en claquant la porte.

Les deux jeunes gryffondors se relevèrent avant de se dévisager longuement, puis Enid éclata de rire, bientôt imitée par Albus. Ils étaient tout les deux couverts de poussière, Enid avait de grosses traces rouges et bleues sur ses vêtements et les cheveux d'Al', habituellement si noirs étaient maintenant plus blancs que ceux du professeur McGonagall. Ils se remirent au travail, dans la bonne humeur cette fois. Quand ils eurent fini, la nuit avait déjà bien avancé et c'est très fatigués qu'ils rejoignirent leur salle commune.

"-Au fait, je voulais te dire... Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien dit après le match l'autre fois... à propos des gradins et du fait qu'on pouvait se cacher dessous. Mais si quelqu'un se cache, c'est justement parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le sache non ?", lança Al' avant de monter se coucher.

Une fois de plus, Enid resta bouche bée. Albus S. Potter venait-il à l'instant de s'excuser devant elle ? Elle devait avoir des hallucinations à cause de la fatigue. Elle secoua la tête et monta se coucher, non sans avoir pris une douche avant pour se débarrasser de la couche craie qu'elle avait dans les cheveux.

**oooooo**

Le réveil fut difficile pour Al' le lendemain matin. Il lui manquait trois bonnes heures de sommeil et il avait des courbatures atroces. Il repoussa son réveil jusqu'à ce que Lucas lui retire ses couvertures et se mette à sauter sur son lit en criant:

"-' réveille toi, t'as plus que 5 minutes pour te préparer !"

Bougon, il s'assit sur son lit et s'étira puis lentement il entreprit de rassembler ses affaires avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain. Merlin ce qu'il avait mauvaise mine ! Un zombie tout droit sorti des films moldus de son père aurait paru plus vivant que lui. Il réussis cependant à s'habiller en un temps record et descendit manger avec ses amis. L'Erreur elle avait l'air tout à fait en forme, elle était en pleine discussion avec un de ses amis Serpentards et semblait même de très bonne humeur, pour preuve : elle lui adressa même un sourire quand il passa devant elle !

"-Ouuuuuuuh !", souffla Rose dans son dos. "Raconte nous tout petit cachotier, il s'est passé quoi en vrai pendant cette retenue pour qu'elle te grimace un sourire comme ça dès le matin ?"  
>"-Bah rien, on s'est battus."<br>"-Mais encore ?", intervint Lucas les yeux pétillants.  
>"-Mais encore rien du tout. Elle est... elle est marrante."<p>

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ça, c'était parti tout seul. Il guetta la réaction de ses amis. Ils parurent d'abord étonnés... non stupéfaits serrait plus exacte : Oliver avait arrêté sa fourchette à mi chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche grande ouverte, Rose avait littéralement recraché son jus d'orange à la tête de Lucas et ce dernier était simplement tombé de sa chaise. Al' explosa de rire, bientôt imité par les trois autres.

"-Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais sérieux ! Tu devrais t'engager dans la troupe de théâtre mon pote.", lui fit Lucas quand il eut fini de rire.

Al' leur adressa un sourire forcé. A vrai dire, il s'était vraiment amusé pendant cette retenue, mais cela ferait apparemment partie des nombreuses choses qu'il ne leurs dirait jamais.

**oooooo**

Il restait maintenant une semaine avant les vacances, Enid était surexcitée. En temps normal, elle passait ses vacance soit chez elle avec ses amies moldues, soit chez Ana ou Maxime. Les parents de Maxime n'avaient toujours pas digéré que celui ci ait été envoyé à Serpentard, mais le fait qu'il soit ami avec deux "adorables Gryffondors" aidait à le leur faire accepter. Ainsi étaient-ils ravis lorsqu'Enid et Ana venaient passer leurs vacances chez eux. Mais cette fois ci, Alex en avait décidé autrement : ils passeraient leurs vacances tout les quatre dans le monde moldu. Au programme : parc d'attractions, foires, soirées DVD, mais plus important encore, Alex et elles avaient prévu une soirée karaoke dans un bar branché du Londres Moldu. Ce genre de soirée étaient revenus à la mode il y a quelques années et tous le jeunes moldus de leur age se prêtaient au jeu. Pour en avoir fait quelques unes avec ses amies, Enid trouvait ça très drôle. Mais ils avaient rencontré un problème lors de l'élaboration de leur programme: Maxime et Ana ne connaissaien pas les musiques moldues. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils leur avaient préparé une (très) longue playlist de chansons "cultes" à apprendre par cœur avant les vacances. Ana s'était attelée à la tache très rapidement, elle adorait la musique, qu'elle soit de sorciers ou de moldus. Maxime avait d'abord râlé, mais avait finit par s'y mettre relativement sérieusement... A vrai dire il n'apprenait que celles qui lui plaisaient. Il était d'ailleurs devenu un grand fan du groupe Muse.

Elle discutait avec Alex de l'organisation de leurs vacances quand les Neomaraudeurs passèrent devant eux. Elle adressa un faible sourire à Al' avant de quitter le Serpentard pour aller s'assoir à sa table.

"-Prête pour des vacances moldues ?", lança-t-elle à Ana avec un ton enjoué.  
>"-A ce propos, je voulais te demander, est-ce que je peux emmener..."<br>"-On a dit pas d'objet magique à part ta baguette Ana."  
>"-Oui oui je sais, mais juste une griffe de narghol pour...", elle s'interrompit devant l'expression de reproche de son amie. "Bon, bon d'accord j'ai compris."<p>

La semaine passa vite et le samedi matin arriva. Les quatre amis s'étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle qui était presque vide si tôt dans la matinée. Le premier jour des vacances, la quasi totalité de l'école avait décidé de faire la grasse matinée, mais eux avaient un train à prendre dans à peine une heure. Ils s'autorisèrent donc pour une fois à prendre leur petit déjeuner à la même table.

**oooooo**

Les Neomaraudeurs, eux, avaient prévu de rester à Poudlard pendant ces vacances. Non que leurs parents ne voulaient pas d'eux, mais ils comptaient mettre ce temps à profit pour finir la réalisation de leur potion d'honnêteté. Ils avaient bien failli être grillés quelques fois mais avaient finalement réussi à récolter tous leurs ingrédients, c'était maintenant à Rose de jouer. Leurs parents leurs avaient raconté la fois ou ils avaient fait du polynectar dans les toilettes du troisième étage, c'est donc tout naturellement au même endroit qu'ils avaient élu domicile pour leurs nombreuses expériences. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par sa cousine qui visiblement l'appelait depuis un moment.

"-Al', Al' ! arrête de rêvasser et donne moi les roses de minuit."

Il s'exécuta. Sa cousine les lava et les jeta dans le chaudron en prononçant quelques incantations. La potion prit une couleur turquoise et il s'en dégagea une odeur nauséabonde.

"-Continue de mélanger.", ordonna-t-elle à Lucas, qui s'exécuta, enlevant les mains de devant son nez à contrecœur.  
>"-Je vais vomir Rose..."<br>"-Retient toi deux secondes."

Elle jeta alors la poudre d'elliopé dans la potion et une odeur d'ananas empli la pièce. Beaucoup plus supportable. Rose jeta encore quelques ingrédients, formula quelques incantation puis elle se recula.

"-Et voila le travail !"  
>"-Comment ça, c'est déjà finit ?", s'étonna Al'.<br>"-Oui.", répondit-elle simplement.  
>"-Tu veux dire qu'on a passé des mois à récolter des ingrédients tous plus difficiles à avoir les uns que les autres pour... à peine 10 minutes de réalisation ?", s'indigna Lucas.<br>"-Exactement. Ce n'est pas une potion très compliquée à faire."  
>"-Mais si tu es si sceptique, on a cas faire un test !", intervint Oliver, affichant un grand sourire malicieux.<p>

Un test, Al' le sentait moyen ce coup là. Il s'empressa d'ajouter :

"-Douterais tu des capacités de Rose en potion ? Je serais vexé à sa place. Et puis de toute façon on en a pile la dose qu'il nous faut."

Ils rirent, Al' avait gagné cette manche.

**oooooo**

Les vacances façon moldu étaient passées trop vite, il ne restait plus qu'une soirée aux quatre amis à passer ensemble, dans le train qui les ramèneraient à Poudlard. Bouclant leurs valises ils riaient, se remémorant les détails de leurs vacances, les gaffes, les surprises et les déceptions. Ana et Maxime s'étaient révélés être de parfaits moldus... Tout du moins après qu'on leur ait expliqué comment leur monde fonctionnait sans magie. Maxime avait cependant refusé catégoriquement de monter dans les manèges à sensation des parcs d'attraction, préférant rester au sol à se goinfrer de barbapapa, friandise qu'il n'avait jamais gouté auparavant. Puis le moment arriva où il fallut de partir.

"-Minute !", s'écria Enid alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers. "Où est passé le monstre ?"  
>"-Comment ça, tu ne l'as pas avec toi ?"<br>"-Non je... Oh zut, elle va pas encore me faire le coup de la fugue la veille de la rentrée !"  
>"-T'inquiète, je m'en occupe.", intervint alors Ana.<p>

Elle sortit une sorte de petit sifflet. Enid l'avait déjà vue s'en servir pour attirer son propre chat Aclysm mais elle n'était pas sure qu'il marche sur sa Cat. Le sifflet émis un sifflement strident et, quelques secondes plus tard, le monstre déboula, trainant par les cheveux une poupée de porcelaine. Fière de sa trouvaille, elle déposa la poupée au pied de sa maitresse en se frottant contre ses jambes. Se passant la main sur le front, Enid alla remettre la poupée à sa place et attrapa son chat. Ils étaient prêts à partir. Ils chargèrent leurs bagages dans la voiture qui les emmena à la gare, puis dans le Poudlard Express, qui paraissait vide par rapport au jour de la rentrée. Le soir, lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher dans leurs dortoirs, ils s'endormirent la tête pleine de bons souvenirs.

**oooooo**

Le lendemain matin, Al' se réveilla en pleine forme. Ils avaient finit leur potion d'honnêteté très tôt pendant leurs vacances et avaient donc passé le reste de celles ci à rattraper leur sommeil en retard et à peaufiner leur plan dans les moindres détails. Dans la salle commune, Lucas tentait vainement de faire comprendre un blague à Oliver.

"-Alors la le steak se retourne et retrouve les deux autres steak, alors il leur demande où ils étaient, et ils lui répondent 'On s'tait cachés'... S'tait cachés, steak haché ! Allez quoi, c'est drôle !"  
>"-Moui, si tu le dis...", répondit Oliver, peu convaincu.<br>"-Al' ! C'est trois steak qui se baladent..."  
>"-Dans la forêt, je sais, et c'est pas parce que tu me la raconte plusieurs fois que c'est plus drôle."<br>"-Ben peut-être que tu l'avais pas comprise ?", hasarda Lucas, vexé.

Rose descendit alors de son dortoir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"-Opération Action ou Honnêteté, début de la phase une dans 12 minutes et 43 secondes!", lança-t-elle joyeusement

Ils descendirent à la grande salle et avalèrent leur petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse. Puis ils se rendirent en cuisine et, alors que Rose et Al' faisaient diversion, Lucas et Oliver versèrent la potion dans le jus de citrouille du midi. Phase une terminée, lancement de la phase deux : l'attente. La matinée leur aurait déjà parut longue tant ils étaient impatients de voir les premiers effets de leur blague, mais ils avaient en plus des cours ennuyeux à souhait ce matin là : Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur Ferra, une française avec un terrible accent et Potion avec le professeur Crabbe, sinistre. Al somnolait au dessus de son chaudron quand sa cousine le réveilla d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"-Concentre toi Al', si on rate la potion à cause de toi je te jure que je t'arrache la tête !"

Depuis peu, en cinquième année, la bonne réalisation des potions en cours comptaient pour la note finale des BUSEs et Rose prenait très à cœur sa réussite scolaire. Al' ne douta donc pas un seul instant qu'elle lui arracherait effectivement la tête s'il faisait rater cette potion, il se remis donc à mélanger doucement. Crabbe venait rarement les voir, préférant aller cracher son venin sur les élèves en difficulté, comme Lucas. Les minutes défilèrent et il fut enfin temps de déjeuner, les Neomaraudeurs étaient surexcités.

"-Début de la phase trois, dans approximativement... 5 minutes et demie !", lança fièrement Oliver.  
>"-Phase trois... 'Jus de citrouille à volonté'. Faut vraiment que Rose arrête de donner les noms à nos plans hein !", renchérit Lucas.<br>"-Eh ! Ils sont très bien mes noms de plans d'abord, et puis tu l'aurait appelé comment celui ci ? 'On s'tait cachés' ?", plaisanta celle ci.  
>"-Rien à voir, et c'est pas parce que vous comprenez pas mes blagues qu'elle sont nulles.", s'offusqua-t-il.<br>"-Oui sauf que quand on les comprend et qu'elles ne nous font pas rire... c'est qu'elles sont vraiment nulles.", intervint Al'.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ça, Lucas faisait une demi tête de plus que lui et n'avait jamais aucun mal à le maitriser lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient. Son ami l'attrapa donc par le cou et s'appliqua à lui mettre les cheveux en désordre, ce qui en soit ne constituait pas un exploit puisqu'ils étaient rarement (jamais) en ordre. Mais zut, cette fois, il s'était coiffé ! Ils s'installèrent à leur table, tentant d'afficher un air le plus innocent possible et se servirent de grands verres de jus de citrouille, pour ne pas paraitre suspect, dans lesquels ils versèrent tous une bonne dose d'antipotion. Le repas commença, les minutes passaient et tout semblait tout à fait normal. Et puis...

**oooooo**

Enid avait soif. Les cours de potion avaient toujours cet effet là sur elle. La concentration, les odeurs étranges, l'humidité ambiante des cachots qui donnait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute l'eau de son corps, en sortant elle n'avait qu'une envie: boire un grand verre de jus de citrouille. C'est pourquoi elle avait rempli le sien à ras bord et qu'elle avait maintenant du mal à l'acheminer jusqu'à sa bouche sans en perdre une goutte. Elle avait presque réussis quand Ana se jeta à son cou, renversant tout le contenu du verre sur les vêtements de la jeune fille.

"-Ninou, je t'adore tu sais ! Je crois même que tu es ma meilleure amie."  
>"-Euh... Ok, moi aussi, mais si je peux me permettre, la prochaine fois évite de m'annoncer ça en bousillant mon uniforme.", répondit-elle en épongeant comme elle pouvait le jus avec sa serviette.<br>"-Je reviens, faut que j'aille dire quelque chose à quelqu'un !"  
>"-En plein milieu du repas ? ça peut pas attendre ?"<p>

Ana s'était déjà levée. Enid regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle n'était pas un cas isolé : à toutes les tables des élèves se levaient, allaient en voir d'autres, certains paraissaient heureux, d'autres très irrités. A un moment un duel magique fut même entamé entre un Serpentard et un Serdaigle. Les professeurs ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Son regard fut alors attiré par une autre scène: Scorpius Malfoy se dirigeait résolument vers les Neomaraudeurs, et plus particulièrement vers Rose. Alors elle compris : la potion d'honnêteté ! D'un bond, elle se leva, il fallait absolument qu'elle empêche Ana de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle pourrait regretter par la suite. C'était la pagaille dans la grande salle, chacun dévoilait ses sentiments aux autres, les Neomaraudeurs riaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Enid était sans cesse interrompue dans sa recherche par des personnes venues lui dire soit qu'ils la détestaient, soit qu'ils l'admiraient. Elle retrouva enfin son amie qui se dirigeait résolument vers un groupe Poufsouffles de 6ème année. Elle l'intercepta en la prenant par le bras et l'entraina un peu plus loin.

"-Qu'est ce que tu fait ?"  
>"-Je t'empêche de faire quelque chose sans que tu ne l'ai réellement décidé par toi même, mais ne t'en fait pas, tu n'as pas finit d'entendre parler d'Ethan Carmin, et si tu souhaite toujours aller lui avouer tes sentiments quand tu ne sera plus sous l'emprise de la potion, alors je serais la première à t'y encourager.", lui expliqua-t-elle, la tirant toujours par le bras le plus loin possible de la table des Poufsouffles. "En attendant tu va venir avec moi, on a encore quelqu'un à récupérer."<p>

Elle se dirigeait vivement vers les Neomaraudeurs quand elle fut interrompue par Maxime qui lui barrait le passage.

"-Enid je te cherchais ! Je..."  
>"-Oui oui, je suis ta meilleure amie, moi aussi je t'adore, désolée j'ai pas le temps."<br>"-Maxime !", Alex avait surgit de nulle part. Découvrant la présence de la jeune Gryffondor il ajouta : "Oh Enid, je t'en supplie, dis moi que tu n'as pas bu de jus de citrouille !"  
>"-Je jus de citrouille !", s'exclama celle ci en se frappant le front. "Non je n'en ai pas bu, s'il te plait, emmène Ana et Maxime ailleurs avant qu'ils ne fassent une bêtise, j'ai encore un petit détail à régler."<p>

Elle abandonna ses trois amis et fonça vers les Neomaraudeurs. Rose était aux prises avec Scorpius Malfoy tandis que les trois autres riaient bêtement en les regardant. Il y avait foule autour d'eux et elle eut du mal à se frayer un chemin.

"-... pas à le croire ! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne sortirais avec toi Malfoy."  
>"-Mais... Pourquoi ?"<br>"-Tu veux vraiment que je te dise pourquoi ? Parce que tu es un Serpentard, parce que tu es un Malfoy, parce que tu ne vaux rien, parce que tu..."

Enid avait saisi le bras du Serpentard et l'avait entraîné à l'écart avant que Rose n'ait pu finir sa tirade.

"-Eh, qu'est ce que tu..."  
>"-Ecoutes, tu as bu de la potion d'honnêteté et pour l'instant ça ne t'atteint pas parce que ça t'a rendu trop sur de toi, mais crois moi, tu me remercieras demain."<br>"-Mais elle allait..."  
>"-Scorpius, je t'assure que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre la fin de cette liste."<p>

Elle chercha du regard ses amis et les vit à l'entrée de la grande salle. Alex avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir Maxime et Ana. Elle fonça vers eux, tirant toujours Scorpius par le bras. Le professeur Crabbe réalisa un antidote que chacun bu et le repas repris son cours, bien que toujours un peu agité. Les secrets sentimentaux de chacun dévoilés au grand jour avaient suscité une vague d'excitation parmi les élèves et, bien que quelques couples se soient formés, c'étaient surtout de nouvelles tensions qui avaient été engendrées.


	8. Chapter 8

_Voila le 8ème chapitre! Alors plusieurs choses: _  
><em>1) je tiens à remercier Piruli et Mercury, mes deux bêta-readers qui m'aident à éviter le plus possibles des fautes, merci à vous deux !<em>

_Suite à une review :_  
><em>2) j'ai essayé dans ce chapitre de développer un peu plus le personnage d'Alex, bon pour l'instant il reste un peu flou mais j'espère le développer encore plus par la suite.<em>  
><em>3) je voulais développer également le "lien" entre Enid et Maxime dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai du repousser au suivant et puis finalement je l'ai repoussé à encore plus loin xD mais il sera quand même présent dans le prochain chapitre ^^<em>

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
><strong>

**CHAPITRE VIII : Cadeaux et préparatifs**

Depuis le désastre de la potion d'honnêteté, Scorpius avait soigneusement évité les Neomaraudeurs. Il n'avait pas remercié Enid pour l'avoir sorti de là, et il ne le ferrait surement pas, mais ,au fond de lui, chaque fibre de son corps lui en était reconnaissante. La jeune Gryffondor avait raison : il ne voulait pas connaitre le reste des raisons qui faisaient que Rose Weasley ne sortirait jamais avec lui. C'est pourquoi il fut très surpris de voir cette dernière arriver vers lui, un matin, alors qu'il marchait dans le parc. Son premier réflexe fut de sortir sa baguette, mais Rose, plus rapide et bien plus douée que lui, le désarma sans aucun problème. Scorpius hésita un moment, car deux options s'offraient à lui : prendre ses jambes à son cou et risquer de ne plus jamais revoir sa baguette ou écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire au risque de se faire une nouvelle fois humilier publiquement. Il poussa un long soupir et, une fois n'est pas coutume, attaqua le premier.

" - Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?  
>- Tout doux Malfoy. Je me demandais juste si... si tu viendrais avec moi au bal de Noël la semaine prochaine ? "<p>

On lui aurait annoncé que le professeur Crabbe projetait de monter un cabaret qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi stupéfait.

" - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
>- C'est quoi l'arnaque ? Ton cousin et ses deux acolytes sont cachés quelque part en attendant que tu m'humilies une fois de plus ? Ou alors tu n'as trouvé aucun cavalier et comme le bal est dans une semaine, tu t'es dit que j'accepterais surement ? , s'écria-t-il.<br>- Non je... je pensais que ce serait un bon moyen de m'excuser pour l'autre fois alors... " , bafouilla-t-elle.  
>- Je ne te crois pas.<br>- Je voulais simplement être gentille. "

Scorpius la dévisagea. Elle semblait sincère, mais il connaissait très bien son don pour la comédie. Il décida cependant d'entrer dans son jeu.

" - D'accord, mais c'est moi qui fixe les conditions. Si j'accepte ton invitation et qu'il y a une seule entourloupe, ton équipe devra nous laisser 20 points d'avance lors du prochain match de quidditch. Jure-le sur ta maison ! "

Rose parut d'abord surprise. Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il l'interpréta: on ne peut pas dire qu'il était un as du chantage.

" - Euh ok... ok on fait comme ça. , puis, sortant sa baguette, elle prononça : Je jure sur la maison Gryffondor que si je ne vais pas au bal de Noël la semaine prochaine accompagnée de Scorpius Malfoy, mon équipe laissera 20 points d'avance à la sienne lors de notre prochain match de quidditch. "

Sa baguette libéra une fumée rouge et or qui tourbillonna autour de la jeune sorcière, faisant voler ses long cheveux roux. Elle était belle.

**oooooo**

Rose remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où l'attendaient impatiemment Lucas, Al' et Oliver.

" - Alors ! , s'écrièrent-t-ils tous en chœur.  
>- Il a accepté... mais si je n'y vais pas avec lui, on doit laisser 20 points d'avance à leur équipe lors du prochain match de quidditch.<br>- Parce qu'il croit vraiment qu'on va obéir à ses conditions ? , se moqua leur capitaine.  
>- On n'aura pas le choix, j'ai juré sur notre maison. , puis, devant leurs expressions horrifiées, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : Il n'aurait pas accepté sinon ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'irais avec lui...<br>- Non, on s'en tient au plan. , décréta Oliver.  
>- Mais...<br>- Il n'y a pas de 'mais', on a la meilleur équipe, que sont 20 points pour nous ?  
>- On ne les a jamais vu jouer. , intervint cependant Lucas.<br>- Alors on va devoir être encore meilleur que d'habitude. "

Al' et Rose grimacèrent. En général, dans le langage d'Oliver, " être encore meilleur que d'habitude " signifiait encore plus d'entraînements, et ce, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige. Rose adorait le quidditch, mais elle n'était pas fan des entrainements sous la pluie après lesquels ils rentraient trempés, boueux et glacés jusqu'à l'os.

" - Bon et sinon, vous, vous y allez avec qui au bal? , lança-t-elle pour changer de sujet.  
>- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai des dizaines de demandes, il faut que je fasse le tri ! , répondit Lucas en se gonflant la poitrine.<br>- C'est ça Casanova ! Mais est-ce qu'au moins parmi tes nombreuses demande il y a celle avec qui tu veux y aller depuis presque deux ans ? , se moqua Al'.  
>- Ben... non. , répondit l'intéressé avec une moue dépitée.<br>- Peut-être qu'elle attend que tu le lui demande ? , avança la jeune fille songeuse.  
>- T'es trop romantique Rosie.<br>- Peut-être, mais je suis aussi une fille et je pense que vous devriez tous suivre un peu plus souvent mes conseils.

**oooooo**

Enid travaillait dur pour avoir ses BUSEs, mais elle faisait un réel blocage en histoire de la magie. Déjà que la matière n'avait rien de passionnant (sauf si on écoutait Maxime bien sur), mais en plus, leur professeur, Miss Ferra, avait un terrible accent et Enid ne comprenait rien la plupart du temps. Alors elle se contentait d'écouter de façon distraite, comptant sur son meilleur ami pour lui faire un résumé un peu plus compréhensible. Elle s'appliquait justement à regarder par la fenêtre quand un parchemin se matérialisa devant elle.

' Il faut que tu m'aide.  
>Ana. '<p>

La jeune fille sourit et, attrapant, sa plume griffonna une réponse.

' Laisse-moi deviner, tu voudrais inviter Ethan Carmin au bal ? '

Elle lança discrètement un sort et le parchemin disparut de sa table pour réapparaître devant son amie. Il passa comme ça, d'une table à l'autre, pendant une bonne partie du cours.

' Pfff, pourquoi tu devines toujours tout, c'est pas drôle hein ! '  
>' Excuse moi, donc en quoi puis-je t'être utile damoiselle en détresse ? '<br>' Ha ha ha, arrête de te moquer ! Donc, le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas trop comment lui demander... de plus, je ne sais même pas s'il a déjà une cavalière ou non ! '  
>' Tu veux que je mène l'enquête ? '<br>' Ça te dérangerais ? '  
>' Arrête, tu sais très bien que j'adore ça ! Ok je t'annonce officiellement que la mission Ethan Carmin débutera dans une heure et 34 minutes. '<br>' T'es géniale ! '  
>' Je sais. '<p>

A peine sortie du cours, Enid abandonna son amie pour mettre son plan à exécution. Elle avait une heure de libre avant son cours de soin aux créatures magiques et elle savait exactement où trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers une petite salle de révision. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage : il était là.

" - Comment va mon capitaine préférée ! , lança-t-il quand il eut relevé la tête.

- Je vais bien, et toi Gregory ? , souffla-t-elle plus doucement.  
>- Pas la peine de chuchoter, je suis tout seul tu vois. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?<br>- J'aurais une question à te poser... Tu connais un peu Ethan Carmin ? Il est de ton année à Poufsouffle et...  
>- Si je connais Ethan ? Bien sur, c'est un ami d'enfance.<br>- C'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé. " , fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui expliqua donc toute l'histoire, le priant cependant d'être discret s'il ne voulait pas que sa " capitaine préférée " se fasse arracher la tête par sa meilleur amie.

" - Tu diras à Ana que c'est son jour de chance : non seulement il n'a pas de cavalière mais en plus il adore les blondes. Par contre, qu'elle se dépêche de lui demander, j'ai entendu dire qu'une Serdaigle voulait l'inviter.  
>- Super ! T'es le meilleur ! , s'écria la jeune fille.<br>- Et... et toi ? , repris-t-il un peu plus gêné. Tu as un cavalier ?  
>-Oh euh, non, pas encore. Mais ça ne me dérange pas d'y aller seule...<p>

Elle sourit faiblement. Personne ne l'avait jamais invitée au bal, surement à cause de sa réputation, et cette année, Maxime y allait avec une autre Serpentard.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu penses du fait d'aller au bal avec un ami ? , continua Gregory, songeur.  
>- Bien... je pense que c'est un bon moyen de se garantir une soirée amusante. "<p>

Elle savait de quoi elle parlait puisque c'était ce qu'elle avait fait les années précédentes.

" - En toute amitié ?  
>- En toute amitié.<br>- Alors que dirais-tu d'y aller avec moi cette année... en toute amitié ? " , lui demanda le batteur avec un grand sourire malicieux.

Elle resta un moment sans voix : il l'avait prise de court.

" - Euh je... j'en dirais que c'est une super idée ! Enfin si tu es d'accord.  
>- Je crois que si je n'étais pas d'accord, je ne te l'aurais pas proposé. , se moqua-t-il. Alors on fait comme ça ? , ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.<br>- On fait comme ça. "

Enid quitta la salle avec un grand sourire. Mission doublement accomplie.

Dans la soirée, Ana entra dans le dortoir elle aussi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"- Alors ?  
>- Il a dit oui !<br>- Génial ! Maintenant si on parlait de choses qui fâchent... Je n'ai pas de robe. , se lamenta Enid.  
>- Tu parles d'une chose qui fâche, je nous les ferais nos robes !<br>- Comment ça ? "

Pour toute réponse, Ana ouvrit son armoire et en sorti une somptueuse robe pêche autour de laquelle s'enroulait un ruban aux reflets argentés qui rappelait la couleur des broderies.

" - Ana, c'est toi qui a fait ça ? , s'exclama Enid en s'asseyant sur son lit.  
>- Oui, c'est une Serdaigle qui me l'a demandé, je l'ai croisée cet été, quand je travaillais au magasin de vêtements. J'étais en pause et je terminais un t-shirt avec les chutes de tissus, elle l'a adoré et elle est venue me voir il y a un mois pour que je lui fasse sa robe pour le bal.<br>- Et comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant de tes dons de couturière ?  
>- Je suppose que je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de te le dire. , répondit simplement Ana avant de remettre la robe dans son armoire. La sortie à Pré-au-lard est prévue pour après demain, on ira faire un tour au magasin de tissus. En attendant, réfléchis à la couleur que tu... "<p>

Elles furent interrompues par la préfète qui les priaient de descendre dans la salle commune où toute la maison était rassemblée.

" - Tout le monde est là ? , commença la préfète. Bien, comme vous le savez tous, la tradition veut que la veille du bal de Noël, chacun offre un cadeau à quelqu'un de sa maison. Comme la sortie à Pré-au-lard est prévu dans deux jours, on a pensé faire le tirage des noms maintenant, pour que vous ayez le temps de réfléchir et d'acheter le cadeau avant le bal. Les noms de tout le monde ont été mis dans cette boite, vous allez chacun venir en tirer un. Un sort a été jeté pour que vous ne puissiez pas tirer votre propre nom. Pas de question?"

Chacun piocha un papier et la salle commune s'anima. C'était un peu de l'esprit de Noël qui envahissait les Gryffondors.

" - Elena Hoptank. C'est une deuxième année non ? Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui offrir...  
>- Oh Ana, on échange ? , la supplia Enid qui venait de découvrir celui à qui elle devait offrir un cadeau.<br>- Désolée mais les règles disent très clairement que l'on a pas le droit d'échanger. Ça ne peut pas être si terrible. Tu as eu qui ?  
>- Albus Potter. , lui répondit-elle la mine déconfite.<br>- Il m'avait semblé que ça allait mieux entre vous pourtant non ?  
>- Pas au point de lui offrir un cadeau ! Et puis il est redescendu trèèèèèèèès bas dans mon estime depuis l'histoire de la potion d'honnêteté. "<p>

Le soir, Enid n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

_" Maxime, tu dors ? "  
>" Plus maintenant. " <em>, lui répondit-il après un moment.  
><em>" Désolée. "<br>" Bon ben maintenant que je suis réveillé, dis moi ce que tu veux. "  
>" Qu'est-ce que tu offrirais à ton pire ennemi ? "<br>" C'est quoi cette question ? Je ne lui offrirais rien bien sur. "  
>" Non mais si tu étais obligé ? "<br>" Je sais pas... une boite de chocolat dans laquelle j'aurais remplacé tous les chocolats par des trucs de chez farces pour sorciers facétieux ? "  
>" Et si ton ennemi en question avait pour oncles les propriétaires de Farces pour sorciers Facétieux ? "<br>" ... tu veux dire que... Potter ? "  
>" Oui... "<br>" Alors là je ne sais pas du tout comment t'aider. Ramasse un cailloux et emballe le, t'auras qu'à lui dire que c'est un oeuf de narghol et que ça porte bonheur, ou une idiotie dans ce style là. "  
>" Les narghol ne pondent pas d'oeufs, ce sont des mammi... Euh, bref, quoi qu'il en soit, merci. "<em> , se reprit-elle.  
><em>" De rien. Et toi, dis moi, qu'est ce que tu pense de Scorpius qui s'est fait inviter au bal par Weasley ? "<br>" Scorpius s'est... Quoi ? "_ , Enid faillit s'étouffer.  
><em>" Rose lui a demandé de l'accompagner au bal. Qu'en penses-tu ? "<br>" J'en pense que où est l'arnaque ? Y a forcément un piège. "  
>" C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Apparemment elle aurait juré sur sa maison qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas, une histoire de points au quidditch, enfin je n'ai pas tout compris. "<br>" C'est louche, faudra qu'on surveille ça. "  
>" Qu'ON surveille ça ? Tu le surveillera toute seule ma grande, moi je l'ai prévenu, s'il ne veut pas m'écouter c'est tant pis pour lui. "<br>" T'es vraiment qu'un égoïste Maxime. "  
>" Je sais. Bonne nuit Enid. "<em>

**oooooo**

Alex avait reçu des demandes de plusieurs filles voulant qu'il les accompagne au bal, mais une seule l'intéressait et elle ne le lui avait pas demandé. Alors Alex rassembla son courage de Serpentard et se décida à l'inviter... une semaine avant le bal. Ils avaient cours de potion avec les Serdaigles cet après midi-là et depuis quelques mois déjà, il avait réussis à convaincre Malicia Anatol d'être sa partenaire dans ce cours. Il n'avait plus qu'à lui demander. Avant le cours, il se dirigea donc vers la jolie brune, mais il fut devancé : Lucas Finnigan venait d'aborder Malicia. Le sang d'Alex se glaça, que pouvait bien faire un Gryffondor devant les cachots quand il n'y avait pas cours, si ce n'est demander à une fille de l'accompagner au bal ? Il observa attentivement la réaction de la Serdaigle, se rapprochant discrètement pour entendre leur conversation. La jeune fille sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor. Elle avait accepté. Alex entra, non sans bousculer Lucas " accidentellement exprès " au passage, et entreprit de sortir ses affaires. Malicia arriva peu après, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

" - Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Finnigan.  
>- Il m'a invité au bal. , répondit-elle, étonnée d'un tel intérêt pour sa vie privée.<br>- Oh, tu as accepté j'imagine... "

Il avait tenté de dissimuler la jalousie dans sa voix, mais à en croire l'expression intriguée de la Serdaigle, c'était raté.

" - Non, je lui ai dit que j'allais réfléchir. À vrai dire j'attends de voir si quelqu'un d'autre va m'inviter... " , répondit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.  
>- Qui ça ? ", répondit-t-il avec plus d'empressement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.<p>

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse, le professeur avait fondu sur eux comme un rapace sur une proie, avait retiré 5 points à leurs deux maisons et menacé d'en retirer le triple s'ils ne cessaient pas leurs bavardages immédiatement. Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'en reparler plus tard, ayant chacun cours à un bout opposé du château. Alex se sentait déprimé. Non seulement il avait été devancé par un satané Gryffondor, mais en plus Malicia semblait avoir déjà quelqu'un d'autre en vue. Il shootait dans un caillou quand Maxime le rejoint.

" - J'espère que les cinq points que tu nous a fait perdre ont servi à quelque chose, tu l'as invitée ?  
>- Non. , marmonna-t-il à l'attention de son ami. Finnigan a demandé avant moi, et même pour lui elle n'a pas complètement accepté, apparemment elle attend une autre demande... "<p>

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende le moins du monde, son ami explosa de rire.

" - Eh, mec, je vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de drôle ! , s'indigna le Serpentard.  
>- Tu ne t'es pas dis une seule fois que c'était peut-être de toi qu'elle parlait ?<br>- Non. Impossible. J'ai dû la tanner pendant des mois pour qu'elle fasse équipe avec moi en potion, elle a accepté uniquement parce qu'elle en avait marre que j'insiste.  
>- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit. Tu devrais lire les Sorcière Actuelle d'Enid de temps en temps, première technique de drague féminine : ne pas répondre trop vite aux avances et faire croire qu'on n'est pas intéressée.<br>- C'est stupide !  
>- Tu prêches un convaincu. Bon et puis plus sérieusement, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il y a un truc entre vous deux, même moi je l'ai remarqué, et pourtant, la plupart du temps je suis le dernier à voir ce genre de chose. "<p>

Alex en resta bouche bée, il n'avait jamais osé penser à cette éventualité. Il songea un instant à arriver en retard en cours pour retourner voir Malicia, mais son cours à elle aurait également commencé et il ne pouvait pas juste s'incruster en plein milieu pour lui demander d'aller au bal avec lui. Il se résolu donc à attendre le soir, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'elle n'aurait encore rien décidé. Il alla la voir après le diner, alors que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers sa salle commune.

"- Malicia, attends !  
>- Oui ? , fit elle en se retournant vers lui.<br>- Je voulais savoir si... enfin tu vois quoi, enfin je veux dire, tuviendraisaubalavecmoi ? , lâcha-t-il d'une seule traite.  
>- Si je quoi ? "<p>

Le Serpentard rougit et pris une longue inspiration avant de répéter plus lentement.

" - Est-ce que tu viendrais au bal avec moi ?  
>- J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais ! , répondit-elle avec un large sourire avant de rejoindre ses amies en courant.<br>- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. " , murmura Alex pour lui même.

**oooooo**

Le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard arriva et Enid n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir offrir à Albus Potter. Elle avait donc décidé d'improviser et elle se promenait en regardant distraitement les étals des différents magasins. Qu'est-ce que Potter aime par-dessus tout, à part rabaisser les Serpentards ? Faire perdre des points à sa maison, mais ça elle n'allait pas l'encourager à le faire. Puis en y réfléchissant bien, faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, était-ce vraiment son but premier ? Ou est-ce que ce n'était pas plutôt ses petites excursions nocturnes avec les Neomaraudeurs ? Dans ce cas, peut-être pouvait-elle faire en sorte qu'ils soient plus discrets. Elle fit brusquement demi-tour, sachant très bien où trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

" - Eh, où tu vas ? , s'écria Ana quand elle s'aperçut du changement de cap de son amie.  
>- J'ai trouvé Ana, je sais ce que je vais lui offrir !<br>- Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que ce n'est pas un paquet explosif ou quelque chose du genre...  
>- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de me diriger vers Zonko ou Farces pour sorciers Facétieux ? Et puis de toute façon, il doit tout connaitre de là-bas, je te rappelle que c'est lui et sa cousine qui en font la plus grande utilisation à Poudlard. "<p>

Enid entraina son amie dans un dédale de ruelles jusqu'à un petit magasin peu fréquenté. La devanture était miteuse et un écriteau à moitié décroché indiquait " Bartock's Antiquities ".

" - Ça a l'air fermé depuis longtemps ton truc.  
>- Bienvenue dans la caverne d'Ali Baba. " , fit Enid en ouvrant la porte.<p>

L'intérieur était beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait de l'extérieur. Des objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres étaient entassés sur de hautes étagères. Ana sembla aussitôt dans son élément. Elle allait d'une étagère à l'autre, prenant un objet, le retournant dans ses mains puis le reposant pour en examiner un autre. Enid se dirigea vers le comptoir ou un petit homme avec une grosse moustache lisait la Gazette. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux de son journal, il parut surpris.

" - Vous ici !  
>- Bonjour Mr Bartock. , lança-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.<br>- Mr Bartock pensait que vous l'aviez oublié. , répondit l'homme d'un ton de reproche.  
>- C'est que les sorties à Pré-au-lard sont plus rares en cinquième année...<br>- Baliverne ! Vous n'avez jamais eu besoin d'une sortie officielle pour venir voir Mr Bartock.  
>- Certes. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous vous souvenez du masque que vous m'avez trouvé en deuxième année ? En auriez-vous un autre par hasard ?<br>- Vous me vexez Miss Milévitch. Mr Bartock a toujours ce que cherche son client. "

Sur ces paroles, il s'éclipsa dans l'arrière boutique et en revint avec une petite boite qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit la boite, passa ses doigts sur l'objet qu'elle contenait avant de la refermer.

" - Parfait. Vous pourriez me l'emballer ?  
>- Mr Bartock le peut ! " , répondit-il instantanément, se penchant sous son comptoir pour trouver un peu de papier cadeau.<p>

Enid dut forcer son amie à quitter la boutique, lui promettant de l'y emmener à nouveau les prochaines fois. Elles allèrent ensuite au magasin de tissus dans l'allée principale de Pré-au-lard. C'était un étonnant spectacle que de voir Ana chercher un tissus. Elle passait dans les étals les yeux fermés, passant une main sur les différents tissus, elle sentait le tissus, cherchait la texture, la légèreté, la douceur, et c'est seulement une fois satisfaite qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et cherchait la bonne couleur, les bons motifs. Elle se décida enfin pour un tissus de coton léger qui passait successivement du jaune tournesol au vert pomme suivant les mouvements et un autre, un peu plus lourd, rose fuchsia sur lequel se baladaient des motifs tantôt léopard, tantôt floraux. Très étranges, mais agréables à regarder. Enid fut cependant prise d'un doute.

" - Rassure-moi Ana, tu ne songes pas réellement à m'habiller en rose fuchsia pour le bal de Noël ?  
>- Bien sur que si. , répondit l'intéressée comme si c'était une évidence.<br>- Hors de question ! Ou trouves-en un sur lequel il n'y a pas de motifs léopards. , s'écria-t-elle horrifiée.  
>- Léopard ? Enfin Enid, tu vois bien que ce sont des motifs qui rapellent le pelage des ragrick à six têtes ! Et puis fait moi confiance, le rose fera ressortir tes yeux. "<p>

Enid ne voyait pas trop comment ce rose-là pourrait bien faire ressortir des yeux noisettes, mais elle n'osa pas contredire son amie. Elle nota cependant de trouver un sort pour ne laisser que les motifs floraux.

**oooooo**

De son côté, Lucas avait une mission importante à remplir : trouver de quoi pimenter le bal. Il était d'abord passé chez l'oncle de Rose et Al' pour trouver de quoi vieillir son apparence pendant une quinzaine de minute et se dirigeait maintenant vers un marchand de boissons alcoolisés et de liqueurs en tout genre. Il acheta deux litres de Vodk' Apom, une redoutable boisson d'origine russe : le gout de la pomme était tel qu'il suffisait d'un peu de jus de fruit, ou en l'occurrence du traditionnel punch non alcoolisé du bal de Noël, pour masquer complètement celui de l'alcool. Il enfoui les bouteilles au fond de son sac, prenant bien soin de placer un cahier entre les deux pour qu'elles ne fassent pas de bruit et pris ses jambes à son cou avant que le vieillissement ne s'estompe.

**oooooo**

La veille du bal, Enid descendit avec appréhension dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Lorsque le début de la remise des cadeaux fut lancé, elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas simplement cacher le paquet et feindre d'avoir oublié, elle s'était d'ailleurs mise à cette idée quand Albus vint la voir.

" - Bon ben, c'est moi qui devait te faire ton cadeau alors... tiens. "

Elle resta bouche bée, ne sachant si elle devait le prendre ou le refuser. Finalement Albus lui fourra le paquet dans les mains avant de lui tourner le dos.

" - Potter, attends ! "

Elle lui donna à son tour son cadeau avant d'ajouter précipitamment :

" - Essayez de nous faire perdre moins de points avec ça. "

Elle alla s'installer avec Ana, ravie, qui venait de recevoir un espèce de pendentif qui faisait vaguement penser à une pièce en bronze avec des bords dentelés et une étrange gravure. Enid déballa précautionneusement son cadeau, le tenant le plus éloigné possible de sa tête, au cas où il lui exploserait au nez, mais rien de tel ne se passa. Elle sortit du paquet un bracelet fait d'un simple ruban rouge brodé d'or. Un mot accompagnait le bracelet et lui expliquait brièvement que celui-ci était enchanté pour traduire toute les paroles d'un interlocuteur étranger, ainsi pourrait-elle mieux comprendre les cours de Miss Ferra. Elle sourit, ne s'étant pas aperçu qu'il était si évident qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce cours. Et puis dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait bien d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas suivre en histoire de la magie! Elle n'aurait qu'à ne rien dire à Maxime... sauf qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher, fichue télépathie ! Elle se demanda tout de même si cela aurait vexé Albus si elle n'avait pas utilisé son cadeau.

**oooooo**

Albus avait été très étonné quand Enid lui avait offert son cadeau. Il avait cru à une coïncidence lorsqu'il avait pioché le nom de l'Erreur, mais il était très peu probable qu'elle aussi ait pioché son nom par hasard. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il revint vers ses amis.

" - Alors, elle t'a offert quoi ? , s'exclama Lucas.  
>- Elle ?<br>- Ben oui, l'Erreur. C'est une fille jusqu'à preuve du contraire.  
>- Je n'ai jamais mentionné que c'était une fille qui m'avait offert mon cadeau, et encore moins qui c'était, et de là où tu es tu ne pouvais pas nous voir. " , répondit-il très calmement.<p>

Lucas devint soudain très pâle avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

" - Je... euh... "

Il lança un regard implorant à Rose et Oliver qui secouaient lentement la tête en signe d'impuissance.

" - J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça ! , explosa Al'. Pourquoi ?  
>- Calme toi Al', c'était juste une blague. , tenta sa cousine.<br>- C'était pas drôle. Et je me vengerais, vous êtes prévenus.  
>- On est désolés, et si tu nous disait plutôt ce qu'elle t'a offert ? "<p>

Al' n'avait même pas ouvert son cadeau et il fut surpris de découvrir ce qui ressemblait à un masque de super héros moldu bleu et rouge. Super, en plus elle s'était fichue de lui ! Il s'apprêtait à remettre rageusement le masque dans sa boite quand Rose retint son bras.

" - C'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait ! , s'écria-t-elle.  
>- Un vieux masque miteux ?<br>- Un masque d'amplification sensoriel sombre crétin. , répliqua-t-elle en s'emparant du masque. Ceci mes amis amplifie notamment la vue, l'ouïe et l'odorat. Il permet d'entendre quelqu'un arriver à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, de repérer le moindre détail de très loin et de sentir la moindre odeur suspecte. Il paraitrait même qu'il permet de voir dans la nuit.  
>- Elle... Elle a dit que ça nous permettrait de faire perdre moins de points à Gryffondor , repensa-t-il soudainement.<br>- Et elle avait raison, elle n'est peut-être pas si idiote que ça finalement... Enfin, sur ce coup-là hein. "

Al' n'en revenait pas. Que l'Erreur lui ai fait un cadeau si génial passe encore. Que Rose admette qu'elle avait fait fort... C'était juste inconcevable. Il devait paraitre bien minable avec son cadeau. Il se remercia tout de même de ne pas lui avoir offert le nouveau bracelet de chez son oncle George qui envoyait des décharges électriques. D'ailleurs... Avait-il bien pensé à faire l'échange ?


	9. Chapter 9

_Bon ben voila un nouveau chapitre. J'en suis très déçue moi même, enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira plus à vous qu'à moi, n'hésitez pas à me faire vos reproches, que mes futurs chapitres soient meilleurs que celui ci =P__ Je ferais les autres commentaires à la fin, pasque sinon je raconte le chapitre xD._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE IX : Visions d'horreur.<strong>

Scorpius savait très bien que Rose n'irait pas au bal avec lui. Un tel revirement de situation, qui ne s'en serait pas douté ? Aussi avait-il lui même prévu de ne pas y aller avec elle. Et puis il avait fait gagner 20 points d'office à son équipe, ce qui ne le rendait pas peu fier. Il descendit seul les marches vers la grande salle, transformée pour l'occasion en salle de bal, passant devant Rose Weasley sans même la voir. Un regard en coin lui permit tout de même d'apercevoir son sourire narquois se transformer en expression de stupéfaction alors qu'elle était rejointe par Oliver Campbell. Sûrement son véritable cavalier. Scorpius se mêla aux élèves qui étaient déjà présent, dégustant au passage quelques cacahuètes.

**oooooo**

Maxime avait abandonné sa cavalière depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes et commençait à perdre patience. Si cela continuait, elle allait réellement se demander où il était passé.

" _Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ ", résonna la voix d'Enid dans sa tête.

" _J'attends que l'autre crétin de Finnigan s'éloigne du punch._ ", lui répondit-il agacé.

" _Tu aurais du le dire plus tôt. Je m'en occupe._ "

De là où il était placé, il vit Enid abandonner son cavalier pour se diriger résolument vers Lucas. Elle lui adressa quelques mots auxquels il répondit, visiblement peu gentiment, avant de s'éloigner précipitamment. La jeune fille croisa son regard avant de retourner discuter avec Dowen. Maxime s'avança alors discrètement vers le buffet et, d'un sort, vida trois bouteilles de Vodk' Apom dans l'énorme saladier de punch. Il reminiaturisa ensuite les bouteilles et les jeta sous la table.

" _C'est fait._ "

Il se servit un verre et en servait un pour sa cavalière quand il fut rejoins par Enid. La Gryffondor se servit elle aussi deux verres, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard entendu, et sans attendre d'avoir rejoins son cavalier, commença à boire dans le sien. Elle avait à peine bu une gorgée qu'elle se mit à tousser et à s'étouffer.

« - C'est du dissolvant ! , s'écria-t-elle quand elle eut repris son souffle.

- Du quoi ?

- Du disso... Oh laisse tomber, t'as mis combien de bouteilles ?

- Trois comme prévu.

- Ça ne devrait pas être aussi fort. »

Il goutta à son tour, une sensation de brûlure lui emplit la gorge, l'obligeant à tousser, ses yeux lui piquèrent et il du secouer la tête pour faire passer ces sensations. Impossible que trois malheureuses bouteilles aient donné un goût si alcoolisé au punch, ils n'avaient visiblement pas été les seuls à avoir eu cette idée.

« - On peut dire que pour pimenter la soirée, ça va la pimenter. » , ajouta-t-il a l'attention de son amie.

Elle lui sourit et repartit vers la table où l'attendait Gregory.

**oooooo**

Enid tendit un verre à son cavalier avant de lancer sur un ton de défi :

« - Cul sec ?

- Cul sec. » , répondit Gregory avec un sourire malicieux avant d'avaler son verre d'une traite.

Enid observa la réaction de son ami. Celui ci devint d'abord rouge carmin avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux. Souriant, Enid but à son tour son verre d'une traite. Elle ne put cependant contenir une grimace même en sachant à quoi s'attendre. Ils rirent et, quelques verres de punch plus tard, c'est la tête tournante qu'ils s'engageaient sur la piste de danse où les élèves se démenaient sur un rythme effréné des Deranged Witches.

Enid se réveilla le lendemain matin dans son lit, encore en robe de bal. Le dortoir était vide, pour la première fois de toute sa vie elle était la dernière à se lever. Merlin merci c'était le week-end. Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir fait un concours de celui qui boirait le plus de punch avec Maxime, Alex, Gregory, Anna, Ethan et Malicia, puis plus rien. Elle enleva fébrilement sa robe pour passer des vêtements plus confortables : un sweat-shirt et un vieux jogging, tentant d'oublier la nausée et le terrible mal de crâne qui l'assaillaient à chaque mouvement. Elle réussit cependant à s'enrouler dans sa couverture et à se traîner jusqu'à la salle commune où elle s'installa dans un fauteuil entre Ana qui comatait et Gregory qui se tenait la tête dans les mains. Un regard circulaire lui appris qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir abusé du punch lors de la soirée : des petits groupes d'étudiants étaient éparpillés dans la salle, personne de parlait fort, la plupart avaient une mine affreuse. Les Neomaraudeurs étaient rassemblés autour une table et semblaient eux aussi en piteux état. Elle se retourna vers ses amis.

« - Vous êtes allés manger ? » , demanda-t-elle.

Ana ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un léger signe négatif de la tête.

« - Mes amis y sont allés, moi je ne peux pas , fit doucement Gregory.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? , enchaîna-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

- Moi non, mais ils m'ont raconté et crois moi on est pas prêts d'oublier cette soirée , ironisa-t-il. McGonagall nous a tous envoyé nous coucher quand Malicia a tenté de déshabiller Alex au milieu de la grande salle. Moi j'ai dansé sur une table entouré de cinq filles de Poufsouffle avant d'aller vomir sur les chaussures du professeur Crabbe, Maxime était couché raide soûl sous un banc, en même temps c'est lui qui a gagné le concours du buveur de punch, Ana et Ethan ont baladé Grumbler dans leurs bras dans toute la grande salle pendant plus d'une heure...

- On aura plus jamais de souci avec ce chien. », intervint brièvement Ana avant de se replonger dans la contemplation du vide.

Gregory continua son énumération des exploits de chacun, Enid riait tellement qu'elle en avait mal aux côtes quand il ajouta :

« - Je serais toi je ne rirais pas trop, non seulement tu as lamentablement perdu en arrêtant la première de boire mais en plus tu as dansé pendant plus d'une heure avec Al' alors qu'il n'y avait même plus de musique. »

Elle s'arrêta instantanément de rire et lança un regard vers la table à laquelle étaient installés les Neomaraudeurs. Non impossible.

« - Ha ha, très drôle, tu as failli m'avoir , lança-t-elle, acide.

- C'est pas une blague , répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Je suis témoin. » , confirma Ana d'une voix lasse.

Enid ouvrit des yeux ronds et se tourna à nouveau vers les Neomaraudeurs. Albus surpris son regard et lui retourna une expression mêlée de dégoût, d'amusement et d'excuse. Elle se retourna lentement et se pris la tête dans les mains.

« - Je boirais plus jamais une goutte d'alcool, plus jamais ! , gémit-elle.

- On dit toujours ça... » , soupira Gregory.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, ils se forcèrent à aller manger un peu à midi, eurent droit au sermon de la directrice puis remontèrent dans leur salle commune pour s'affaler dans des fauteuils desquels ils ne sortirent plus jusqu'au dîner. Le lendemain les élèves commencèrent à repartir chez eux pour les vacances. Les vacances de noël étaient les seules qu'Enid passait avec sa famille, elle ne reverrait donc ses amis qu'à la rentré. Ils se dirent au revoir, se souhaitant de passer de joyeuses fêtes.

« - Quelque chose te tracasse ? , lui demanda Gregory alors qu'ils se souhaitaient de bonnes vacances.

- En fait je pensais à quelque chose l'autre fois, notre premier match est une semaine après la rentrée, ça nous fait à peine deux entraînements entre la rentrée et le match, c'est peu.

- J'y crois pas, on est enfin en vacances et toi tu penses déjà au Quidditch ! , s'exclama-t-il. De toute façon on sera contre les Poufsouffles, ce sera pas un match trop difficile, et puis ce sera exactement pareil pour eux. »

Les vacances passèrent trop vite au goût d'Enid. Elle avait passé Noël chez son père avec sa grand-mère et le jour de l'an chez cette dernière avec tout le reste de la famille. Cela lui avait fait une nouvelle occasion de traumatiser la grande tante Katelyn malgré les faibles protestations de son père, elle imitait de mieux en mieux le loup. Le jour de la rentrée, c'est avec regret qu'elle embrassa sa grand-mère et son père avant de sauter dans le Poudlard Express. Elle retrouva cependant ses amis avec plaisir. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit à ce premier match de Quidditch pendant les vacances. Leur équipe était prête mais manquait peut-être un peu de cohérence et de précision, elle avait donc mis au point, un peu tard, un nouveau programme d'entraînement qu'elle comptait bien tester lors des deux dernières séances avant leur premier match. Son équipe eut donc la surprise de la voir arriver le lundi soir avec des planches de bois découpées en forme de joueur de Quidditch sur lesquels était peint des cibles et accompagnée de ses deux amis Ana et Alex tenant chacun un balais. Sans un mot, la capitaine Jeta un sort aux deux cibles qui s'élevèrent dans les air et commencèrent à décrire de larges cercles au dessus d'eux. Enid était assez fière d'elle, elle s'était entraînée longtemps pour réussir ce sort.

« - Gregory, Scorpius, votre but pour cette séance est qu'en plus de ne toucher aucun d'entre nous, les cognards touchent précisément les cibles à tous les coups. »

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que les deux batteurs s'envolaient pour s'échauffer.

« - Quand à nous, je nous ai préparé un exercice spécial. Pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore, je vous présente Alex Barc et Ana Londubat, ils vont vous faire des passes. Votre but ? Toutes les rattraper sans exception et le plus rapidement possible, de façon à ce qu'un adversaire ne puisse pas intercepter le souafle. Ensuite, vous foncer vers les anneaux. Au dernier moment je vous dirais « Haut », « Droite » ou « Gauche » et vous devrez tirer dans l'anneau qui correspond, puis se tournant vers Stefan Drake, le gardien, elle ajouta : Ton but bien sur est d'arrêter tous les tirs. Des questions ? »

Lyn Lee, une jeune Poufsouffle, s'avança.

« -Et moi, je fais quoi ?

- Ah oui, pardon. Toi je t'ai ramené 7 vifs. 6 d'entre eux sont ensorcelés pour rester dans un certains périmètre, ils sont donc plus faciles à repérer mais pas moins dur à attraper. Le 7ème est un vif normal. Tu dois les avoir tous rattrapé avant la fin de l'entraînement. »

Le début de la séance fut quelque peu chaotique. Les batteurs se concentraient tellement pour toucher leurs cibles qu'ils faisaient moins attention à protéger leurs coéquipiers qui, en plus de devoir rattraper des passes un peu foireuses d'Alex et Ana, devaient éviter les cognards perdus et être attentifs pour tirer dans le bon anneau. Mais ils étaient tous de bonne humeur et ils riaient plus qu'ils ne s'énervaient. La fin de l'entraînement fut mieux coordonnée, chacun commençait à prendre le coup de main (ou de batte). Du côté des poursuiveurs, les tirs se faisaient plus précis, plus vicieux, mais le gardien avait lui aussi amélioré son anticipation et il les laissait de moins en moins passer. L'attrapeuse ne réussit qu'à rattraper 5 vifs, dont celui qui n'était pas ensorcelé, mais Enid était satisfaite, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle y arrive dès la première séance, aussi habile soit-elle. Le deuxième entraînement, Enid changea un peu les règles Maintenant les batteurs devaient viser à côté de leur cible. Assez loin pour ne pas la blesser mais assez proche pour la déstabiliser, voir la faire dévier de sa trajectoire. Quand aux poursuiveurs, l'exercice était le même, mis à part qu'elle ne leur disait plus dans quel anneau tirer. Ils avaient simplement pour consigne de surprendre le gardien. Elle se mit de plus à tenter elle même d'intercepter les passes avant que les deux autres poursuiveurs n'aient attrapé le souafle. Et plus la séance avançait, moins elle les interceptait. C'est donc ravie qu'elle s'adressa à son équipe après plus d'une heure et demie d'entraînement.

« - Plus que deux jours avant le match, je pense qu'on est prêts. Non en fait j'en suis sûre ! Alors reposez vous bien, ne stressez pas trop et à nous la victoire ! »

Le jour du match, ils arrivèrent la tête haute sur le terrain, dans leurs tenues noires bordées des couleurs de chaque maison dessinées et réalisées par Ana. Le sort donna raison à Enid : le premier match de quiddicth de l'équipe Multimaison se solda effectivement par une belle réussite. Ils n'avaient pas aussi bien joué que l'avait espéré Enid, sûrement à cause du stress de la plupart des joueurs, mais l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle avait été encore plus mauvais qu'eux et Lyn leur avait cueilli la victoire au bout d'une heure et demi de jeu. Après avoir rapidement félicité son équipe et donné l'heure de la prochaine séance d'entraînement, elle se rua vers ses amis. Mais avant de les avoir atteint, elle tomba nez à nez avec Oliver Campbell, suivi de près par Rose Weasley et Albus Potter.

« - Ne prend pas trop la grosse tête Milévitch, lui fit le capitaine des Gryffondors. Votre tactique marche sur les Poufsouffle mais ce sont les moins durs à battre.

- Merci du conseil, mais je ne t'ai rien demandé. Et soit rassuré, nous vous réservons quelque chose de bien différent. », répliqua-t-elle.

C'était faux, Enid n'avait encore absolument rien prévu pour leur prochain match contre les Gryffondor. Elle comptait cependant bien s'y mettre le soir même.

« Laisse tomber, ajouta Albus. On est la meilleure équipe et quelle que soit votre tactique on le restera.

- Oh oui la meilleure équipe qui, si je me souviens bien, s'est faite lamentablement écraser par de « Vils Serpentard » lors de leur dernier match, ça c'est de l'équipe !

- Ils avaient triché ! , s'indigna Oliver.

- Et vous n'avez pas été fichus de réagir.

- Aux dernières nouvelles tu étais avec nous, attaqua Rose.

- Exact, j'étais occupée à sauver la vie des joueur il me semble. »

Sans un mot de plus elle bouscula les trois Gryffondor et se fraya un passage jusqu'à ses amis.

**oooooo**

« Quelle mauvaise foi ! , s'exclama Rose.

- Enfin, maintenant on les a vu jouer, et ils sont loin d'être excellents, tempéra Oliver.

- Mais ils peuvent encore s'améliorer, et si ça se trouve ils ne nous ont pas tout montré... », se soucia Rose.

La jeune fille avait appris à toujours se méfier de l'Erreur, celle ci avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et savait très bien cacher son jeu. Ils arrêtèrent cependant là leur discussion pour se concentrer sur leurs nouveau projet de Neomaraudeurs. Après la potion d'honnêteté, ils avaient mis longtemps à trouver une idée, si ce n'est meilleure, au moins aussi bonne que celle ci. C'est Lucas qui avait proposé le premier.

« Ça serait marrant si on pouvait changer tout le monde en Crabbe... », avait-il un jour lancé.

Les trois autres s'étaient beaucoup enthousiasmés, imaginant la grande salle remplie de professeurs de potion. Malheureusement une telle quantité de Polynectar était bien trop difficile et bien trop longue à obtenir, même pour Rose. Sans compter la dangerosité d'avoir à dérober un cheveux du dit professeur. Celle ci trouva cependant une alternative : une potion qui modifiait aléatoirement le visage de celui qui la buvait. Moins drôle, mais bien plus simple à mettre en place. Ils avaient donc commencé leur collecte d'ingrédients et devaient se rendre dans la forêt interdite le soir même. Là ou leur tache se compliquait, c'est que le soleil ne devait pas être couché au moment ou ils s'y rendraient. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient deux heures de libre avant le dîner, deux heures pendant lesquelles le soleil brillerait encore et que leur absence aurait des chances de passer inaperçu. Après leur dernier cours ils se dirigèrent donc discrètement vers le parc du château.

« Oh non, j'ai oublié le masque ! , s'exclama soudain son cousin en se frappant le front.

- Oh Al ! , soupira-t-elle. Bon, je vais le chercher. »

Ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé d'une cachette hors de leurs dortoirs pour le masque d'amplification sensorielle, au cas ou l'un d'eux en ait eu besoin sans pouvoir le demander aux autres. Rose courut vers le château et traversa plusieurs couloirs. Dans l'un d'eux elle croisa Scorpius Malfoy, qui changea de direction en la voyant arriver. Elle aurait sûrement du en être contente, mais il n'en était rien. Lorsque vos trois meilleurs amis étaient des garçons, et qui plus est les garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard, il est nécessaire de s'imposer. Aussi Rose s'était rapidement fait une réputation de dure à cuir. Et qui de mieux indiqué pour donner l'exemple aux autres que le fils Malfoy ? Cela lui avait parut évident au début, surtout lorsque son père, au lieu de la réprimander pour sa première retenue, l'avait félicité d'avoir « botté le derrière du fils de cette enflure » . Mais maintenant elle n'était plus sure d'elle. Tous les jours, lorsqu'elle voyait Scorpius seul, la mine déconfite, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la vie de ce dernier aurait été meilleure si elle ne l'avait pas pris comme souffre douleur. Elle avait simplement voulu se bâtir une façade, se protéger de la méchanceté d'autrui, pas détruire la vie de quelqu'un, mais une chose en entraînant une autre elle ne pouvait maintenant plus revenir en arrière sans se détruire elle même. Alors elle espérait que plus tard, Scorpius serait épanoui dans son métier, entouré d'amour et d'amitié, ce dont elle l'avait injustement privé durant sa scolarité.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces sombres pensées et, après avoir vérifié que personne ne la voyait, sortit le maque de sa cachette avant de foncer pour rejoindre ses amis.

**oooooo**

Enid s'était encore disputée avec Maxime. Ils avaient beau être meilleurs amis, cela arrivait fréquemment. Le Serpentard avait un sale caractère, et il lui arrivait souvent de dire des choses blessantes sans les penser. Enid avait beau le savoir, cela lui faisait toujours aussi mal de se faire traiter de « saleté de Gryffondor » et autres gentillesses du genre. Il restait une heure avant le diner et elle marchait dans le parc, écoutant distraitement Ana parler avec fougue de leur victoire du matin. Elle poussa un long soupir : elle aussi, et plus que quiconque, aurait dû se réjouir. Maxime avait très mal choisi son moment pour lui gâcher la journée. Elle arrivaient à l'orée de la forêt interdite quand elles entendirent un hurlement qui en provenait.

« Tu as entendu ça ? » , s'exclama Ana

Enid n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le hurlement se refit entendre

« On dirait... commença-elle. Ana, où tu vas ! »

Son amie s'était précipité dans la forêt, tout droit vers le hurlement. Comme toujours, Enid avait peur d'entrer dans cette forêt, mais l'idée que son amie se dirigeait tout droit vers un potentiel danger lui fit retrouver tout son courage et elle se lança à sa poursuite. Ana était agile et courait vite, Enid peinait à la suivre, se prenant les pieds dans les racines et les branches. Elle entendait les hurlements se rapprocher et pouvait distinguer plusieurs voix qui semblaient jeter des sorts. Soudain, Ana s'arrêta de courir. Enid manqua de la bousculer avant de s'arrêter à son tour et de lever les yeux. Entre les arbre, deux immenses créatures semblables à des milles-pattes géants de plusieurs mètres de haut entouraient un groupe d'élèves paniqués qui lançaient des sorts en tout sens, essayant de les repousser : les Neomaraudeurs. Ana semblait paralysée par la peur. Enid elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de s'enfuir le plus loin possible et celle de hurler à s'en faire éclater les cordes vocales... Ou peut-être les deux à la fois. Elle fit alors quelque chose de complêtement insensé, comme si son corps s'était détaché de son esprit et avait décidé de prendre ses propres décision. Elle s'avança, s'approchant bien trop près à son goût, leva sa baguette et lança un sort qui frappa de plein fouet l'un des milles-pattes. Celui ci se tourna lentement vers elle et se souleva de toute sa hauteur. Cette manœuvre permit aux Neomaraudeurs de s'échapper de l'emprise des deux créatures. A nouveau, Enid était pétrifiée d'horreur. Elle entendait vaguement Ana lui crier de bouger, mais toute son attention était concentré sur l'ignominie qui s'élevait au dessus d'elle, faisant claquer deux énormes mandibules. Une partie de son cerveau lui hurlait que la bête allait s'abattre sur elle d'une minute à l'autre, mais son corps refusait de faire le moindre mouvement. Mais au moment où elle allait finir écrabouillée par un mille patte, douce ironie du sort, elle sentit une force s'abattre sur elle et elle roula sur le côté. Elle se releva précipitamment, juste à temps pour voir Ana qui se précipitait vers elle, malgré l'immense insecte qui les séparaient. Alors son cerveau se remit en marche : tout pourvu qu'il n'arrive rien à son amie.

« COURREZ ! » , hurla-t-elle aux personnes qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté du mille-patte.

Elle vit l'immonde bestiole se tourner vers son amie qui continuait d'avancer et lança un nouveau sort pour attirer son attention. Elle vit également Lucas Finnigan et Oliver Campbell revenir sur leur pas, attraper Ana par les bras et s'enfuir. Et enfin elle vit deux énormes mandibules claquer à quelques centimètres de son nez.

« MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FICHES ! » , lui cria une voix derrière elle.

Un instant elle pensa que sa conscience la pressait de bouger, mais une main se referma sur son poignet et la tira en arrière, la forçant à courir. Levant la tête, elle reconnut Albus Potter. Il avait du se jeter sur elle pour l'empêcher de mourir écrasée et s'était retrouvé lui aussi du mauvais côté de l'horreur ambulante... Soudain Enid le força à ralentir.

« Mais tu vas courir ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on finisse découpé en rondelle par cette chose ? , s'écria Al' en tirant encore plus sur son poignet.

- Mais on s'éloigne du château ! C'est de l'autre côté ! , réussit-elle à répondre.

- Tu le fais exprès ? On ne peut pas aller vers le château, ce truc nous barre la route !

- Mais alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Enid savait sprinter, mais elle était très mauvaise sur la durée, ses jambes commençaient déjà à manquer de force. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela encore longtemps. Sans lui répondre, Al' s'arrêta devant un gros arbre et entreprit de l'escalader. La branche la plus basse était haute, Al' put l'atteindre en sautant mais Enid était trop petite, et le mille-patte se rapprochait dangereusement.

Al' lui tendait sa main mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Le mille-patte n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle quand elle laissa tomber l'idée de grimper à l'arbre et se remit à courir malgré les appels d'Albus. Soudain, le souvenir de sa dernière escapade dans la forêt interdite lui revint à l'esprit : son balais ! Elle fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne l'avait plus. Sûrement perdue lorsqu'elle avait roulé par terre pour éviter l'écrasement... Malédiction ! Elle était donc vouée à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, découpée en rondelle par les mandibules d'un immense insecte. Si elle n'avait pas eu si peur, elle aurait presque put en rire.

Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, un point de côté lui cisaillait le flanc, elle n'allait pas tarder à flancher quand soudain le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Alors qu'elle heurtait le sol plusieurs mètres plus bas, elle ressentit une fulgurante douleur dans sa cheville tandis qu'un craquement de mauvais augure se faisait entendre. Elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était littéralement « au fond du trou » . Elle tenta de se remettre debout mais sa cheville protesta violemment et elle s'effondra à nouveau. Un claquement sinistre se fit entendre au dessus de sa tête. Lentement, Enid leva les yeux pour contempler les deux mandibules à peine un mètre au dessus d'elle. Ça y était : son heure était venue. Mais avant qu'elle ne soit broyée, le mille-patte avait relevé la tête pour partir dans une toute autre direction, la laissant seule, coincée au fond d'un trou au beau milieu de la forêt interdite au crépuscule. Enid ne bougeait pas de peur d'attirer d'autres bêtes. Elle commençait à avoir froid, sa cheville lui faisait atrocement mal et son ventre criait famine. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de panique l'assaillait : et si personne ne a retrouvait ? Elle allait mourir de froid ou de soif ou de faim au fond de son trou et sur sa tombe on inscrirait « ci gît Enid Milévitch... Enfin son esprit puisqu'on a pas retrouvé son corps » .

Et puis elle l'entendit. Pas plus fort qu'un murmure, elle devait être trop loin du château : la voix de Maxime.

« _S'il te plaît Enid, réponds moi... Enid dis moi que tu m'entends, réponds je t'en supplie... Tu n'es pas morte, non tu n'es pas morte, réponds !_ »

« _Maxime !_ » , hurla-t-elle dans sa tête.

« _C'est pas possible, pas toi, Enid réponds ! _» , continuait-il.

Enid rassembla toute ses forces mentales pour les focaliser sur le Serpentard. Il FALLAIT qu'il l'entende.

« _Maxime, tu m'entends ? _»

« _Rep... Enid ! C'est toi ? Tu vas bien ? _» , répondit-il visiblement soulagé.

« _Oui... Non... Je sais pas, je crois que j'ai une cheville cassée et je suis tombée dans un trou au milieu de la forêt interdite... Maxime est-ce que Ana va bien ? _»

Elle s'étonnait elle même du calme avec lequel elle répondait.

« _Ana est revenue avec Finnigan, Campbell et Weasley, ils étaient poursuivis par un... monstre... Les professeurs se sont mis à trois pour en venir à bout. Ana est toujours en état de choc, elle a dit que tu étais poursuivie par un autre... monstre. Enid j'ai voulu venir t'aider, je l'ai voulu plus que __tout, mais la directrice m'en a empêché... _»

« _Comme quoi toi aussi tu as un peu de 'saleté de Gryffondor' en toi._ » , répondit-elle amère.

« _Enid je suis désolé, je le pensais pas ! J'ai... J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre ce soir... _»

« _Excuses acceptées, comme toujours. » , soupira-t-elle. « Et Potter ? Est-ce qu'il est revenu ? _»

« _Potter ? Oh, non lui non plus il..._»

Elle ne put pas entendre la suite car quelqu'un l'appelait de vive voix.

« Milévitch ? Milévitch tu es là ? »

Enid releva brusquement la tête. Elle dû se retenir de crier de joie.

« Ici ! Je suis là !

- Eh ben dis donc, on dirais que ça fait la troisième fois que je te sauve la vie ! , s'exclama Albus, sa tête apparaissant au dessus du trou.

- Comment ça la troisième fois ?

- Tu crois que le... mille-patte géant à renoncé à te manger toute crue alors que tu ne pouvais plus t'échapper juste parce qu'il s'était souvenu qu'il avait un rendez-vous important ?

- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ben, comme tu as refusé de monter dans l'arbre avec moi, je suis descendu et je vous ai suivi toi et la chose. Ensuite j'ai... fait diversion, expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire

- Et comment tu t'en es débarrassé ? , demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Grâce à ça ! , lança-t-il en brandissant fièrement son balais.

- Oh ! Copieur !

- À ta place j'éviterais d'insulter mon sauveur. Ah et puis j'ai retrouvé ça aussi. » , lui fit-il en lui tendant sa baguette.

Si elle n'avait pas été incapable de remonter, elle se serait sûrement jeté au cou de son pire ennemi à cet instant. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'une tombe mentionnerait la perte de son corps ! Albus l'aida à sortir et ils volèrent jusqu'au château où ils furent accueillis avec pleurs et cris de jois avant d'être envoyés directement à l'infirmerie. Il était minuit passé, Enid avait faim, soif, froid et sommeil. Malheureusement pour elle elle n'eut à boire qu'une potion infecte pour ressouder les os de sa cheville effectivement cassée, ne put manger afin de ne pas contrer les effets de la potions, effet qui se révélèrent extrêmement douloureux et l'empêchèrent de fermer l'œil. À côté d'elle, Albus dormait comme un bébé, le ventre plein et un verre d'eau à moitié vide sur sa table de chevet, il n'y avait vraiment pas de justice !

Le lendemain matin, elle eut la visite de ses amis. Ana lui sauta au cou et la serra si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait étouffer. Alex lui avait apporté des bonbons de chez Honeydukes. Enid n'avait toujours rien mangé depuis la veille et elle se jeta dessus en marmonnant quelque chose sur le fait de sanctifier Alex si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Elle n'avait plus mal à la cheville mais n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit et était tout bonnement exténuée. Elle s'endormit donc dès que ses amis eurent franchit la porte pour se rendre en cours. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Albus n'était plus dans l'infirmerie, et à en juger par le coucher de soleil qu'elle apercevait par la fenêtre, il devait être bientôt l'heure du dîner.

« Bonsoir, lui fit une voix.

- Weasley ? Tu arrive trop tard, je crois que Potter est déjà parti.

- C'est toi que je voulais voir. »

Sans lui demander son avis, la jeune Gryffondor vint s'asseoir à côté de son lit.

« Je voulais te remercier pour hier. Sans toi, je crois qu'on serait tous mort à l'heure qu'il est...

- C'est surtout Ana qu'il faut remercier, je ne pense pas que je serais allée dans la forêt sans elle, répondit-elle après un moment.

- Mais tu nous as sauvé. Et je voulais aussi... enfin tu vois quoi.

- Ben là comme ça, je suis pas sûre de bien voir... »

Rose prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il lui en coûtait de dire ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Je voulais m'excuser. Je n'ai pas été très gentille avec toi ces dernières années, peut-être que j'aurais du être... plus ouverte d'esprit, enfin je crois. »

C'était un bon début. Les Neomaraudeurs n'allaient sûrement pas se faire des amis de tous les Serpentard de l'école et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas ce que voulait Enid, mais peut-être allait-ils au moins se calmer sur les blagues débiles et les réflexions désobligeantes. Elle lança un grand sourire à Rose. Celle ci lui rendit timidement avant de se lever.

« Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu pouvais sortir, tu viens manger ? »

Lui proposa la rousse. Enid resta un moment stupéfaite avant de descendre lentement de son lit. Sa tête tourna un moment puis elle put se diriger vers la grande salle en compagnie de sa meilleure ennemie et sans s'arracher mutuellement la tête !

* * *

><p><em>OMG, je viens de m'apercevoir qu'on pouvait faire des "horizontal line"! vive moi xD si j'avais su ça plus tôt, ça m'aurait grandement simplifié la vie... bon d'accord peut-être pas la vie mais quand même!<em>

_Bref j'étais pas là pour dire ça, juste pour dire que: Eh NON! Rose est certes détestable, mais pas que! =D Elle a aussi ses bons côtés ^^ (comme tout le monde j'imagine. Et Enid est un peu froussarde pour une Gryffondor... étrange. Vous me direz c'est moi qui l'ai choisi vu que c'est mon personnage, je vous répondrais... certes! _

_voila voila, sur ce, je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps pour poster le prochain chapitre, mais je ne vous promet rien, il n'est pas encore écrit, même si je sais ce qu'il va se passer, ça va dépendre de mon emploi du temps quoi ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

_C'est encore moi! Bon j'ai mis beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucoup de temps à pondre ce chapitre (très court) et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai des concours dans 2 mois et pas mal de problèmes en ce moment, bref je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête et j'ai quelque peu du mal à trouver le temps pour écrire et dessiner. bref, *mode racontage de life off*_

_Ah puis petite devinette: il y a une incohérence dans le chapitre précédent (le 9), l'avez vous trouvée? =P_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE X : Sentiments<strong>

Enid était débordée. Les BUSE arrivaient beaucoup trop vite et le match de Quidditch contre les Gryffondor était maintenant dans une semaine. Quand elle ne révisait pas, elle s'arrachait les cheveux pour trouver une stratégie susceptible de briser les défenses de l'actuelle meilleure équipe de Poudlard. Elle dormait trop peu et rattrapait son sommeil en retard en Histoire de la Magie. Grace au bracelet qu'elle avait reçu à Noël, elle comprenait à présent très bien ce que racontait son professeur mais la matière n'était pas devenue moins ennuyeuse pour autant. Quand à sa vie sociale, elle s'était nettement améliorée. Les Neomaraudeurs n'étaient et ne seraient sûrement jamais ses amis, quoi qu'il se soit passé, mais à présent il la laissaient tranquille et elle n'en demandait pas plus. Aussi, lorsqu'elle descendit dîner ce soir là, elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant de la tournure qu'allait prendre la soirée. Ana était plongée dans un vieil exemplaire du Chicaneur lorsqu'Enid pris place à côté d'elle. Elle se servit largement et s'attaqua sans aucune grâce à une cuisse de poulet. Trop réfléchir l'affamait en plus de l'épuiser. Lorsque son ventre fut rempli, elle se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle avala d'une traite. Après avoir reposé son verre sur la table, elle s'aperçut qu'Ana la fixait.

« Tu sais, tu ressemble à un gnome qui n'as pas mangé depuis une dizaine de jours. »

Elle tenta de répondre mais, la bouche trop pleine, elle ne réussit qu'à émettre un son étouffé. Elle continua cependant de se goinfrer jusqu'à ce que la peau de son ventre soit si tendue qu'elle aurait presque pu jouer du tambour dessus. C'est alors qu'un cri à la table des Serpentard attira son attention. Lucy Zabini se tenait la tête dans les mains et semblait au bord de la panique. La grande salle était devenue silencieuse, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers la table des Serpentard quand un nouveau cris retentit, à la table des Serdaigle cette fois ci. Alors ce fut comme une réaction en chaîne, des cris fusaient dans toute la grande salle. Enid ne comprenait pas, elle se tourna alors vers Ana, juste à temps pour voir le visage de son amie se modifier. Au lieu de ses grands yeux bleus habituels, elle arborait maintenant de petits yeux noirs perçants. Ses cheveux avaient considérablement raccourcit et étaient passés du blond au vert pomme. Ses traits s'étaient fait plus carrés, beaucoup moins fins, on aurait dit une chanteuse de punk moldu. D'un coup de baguette Ana fit apparaître un miroir et se contempla.

« Intéressant ! , fit-elle, pas inquiété le moins du monde. Ne fait pas cette tête Enid, tu n'as presque pas changé toi. Et ferme la bouche on dirait que du va recracher tout ce que tu as avalé depuis le début du repas. »

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Sans réfléchir Enid arracha le miroir des mains de son amie et fixa son reflet. Il lui ressemblait vaguement en effet. Mis à part que ses yeux étaient bleus et beaucoup trop grand par rapport au reste de son visage, qu'elle n'avait plus aucune tache de rousseur et que ses cheveux, habituellement longs, étaient coupés en un carré plongeant avec une frange épaisse.

« J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux comme ça. » , lui assura Ana sans se départir de son calme.

Enid releva lentement la tête vers son amie et inspira profondément avant de répondre :

« J'aime aussi beaucoup les tiens, court, verts et décoiffés, tu devrait y penser la prochaine fois que tu veux changer de coiffure !

-J'y penserais, assura son amie le plus sérieusement du monde. Oh, regarde, Alex n'a pas changé de tête... tu crois que c'est Maxime à côté de lui ? »

Tournant la tête elle aperçut Alex qui regardait tout autour de lui en riant à gorge déployée. Autour de lui les Serpentard qui ne paniquaient pas lui lançaient des regards noirs. Enid aurait été incapable de dire lequel d'entre eux était Maxime tant leurs têtes lui étaient inconnues. Alex lança un regard dans leur direction et son fou rire redoubla d'intensité.

« Le jus de citrouille ! » , s'écria Enid en se retournant vers Ana.

Alex avait horreur du jus de citrouille et n'en buvait jamais. Cela lui avait évité quelques mauvais tours depuis qu'il était à Poudlard puisque c'était le moyen privilégié des Neomaraudeurs pour faire leurs blagues. Tout le monde le savait et pourtant personne ne s'en méfiait jamais. Enid posa alors son regard vers les trouble-faits, comme la plupart de l'école. Les quatre Gryffondor arboraient leur tête habituelle et riaient à s'en tenir les côtes.

Cette fois ci, les professeurs ne prirent pas la peine d'établir un antidote. Les effets de la potion ne duraient en effet que quelques heures et ne gênaient en rien la vie quotidienne des élèves. Enid s'endormit avec un tête qu'elle ne connaissait pas pour se réveiller le lendemain avec sa tête, une sensation très troublante. Elle avait l'impression de se voir pour la première fois et pour la première fois elle se rendait vraiment compte de ce qui clochait dans son visage. Premièrement, ses taches de rousseur. Elle les avait toujours détestées mais, cette fois ci plus que toutes les autres, elle les trouvaient grotesques. Ensuite son nez était trop retroussé et trop petit, il faisait ridicule au milieu de son visage. Et pour finir, des cheveux étaient bien trop épais pour qu'elle puisse en faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'Ana avait ressenti ce matin là, mais cette dernière avait simplement l'air d'avoir trouvé l'expérience « intéressante ».

**oooooo**

Oliver avait longuement préparé ce match. Non qu'il doutait de leur victoire, l'équipe multimaison ne pouvait s'être assez améliorée en quelques semaines pour les battre, mais il aimait avoir une nouvelle stratégie à chaque match. Ainsi ses adversaires ne savaient jamais à quoi s'attendre, et puis c'était un moyen assez efficace d'impressionner les spectateurs. Quand il entra sur le terrain sous les acclamations, il était donc confiant. Mais à peine s'était-il envolé qu'une Enid furieuse arriva sur lui à pleine vitesse, manquant de peu de le percuter.

« On a pas besoin de votre pitié ! , vociféra-t-elle.

- Pardon ? , lui répondit-il étonné.

- Votre histoire de 20 points d'avance, on en veut pas, compris ? Ce match, on le gagnera ou on le perdra, mais ce sera à la loyale.

- Écoutes Milévitch, de une je n'y suis absolument pour rien, c'est Malfoy qui vous a fait gagner ces points, donc prends toi en à lui pas à moi, ensuite Rose a juré sur sa maison donc je crains qu'il ne soit impossible de faire autrement à présent. »

Il lui adressa alors son plus beau sourire avant de repartir vers ses buts. Folle de rage, elle pris son poste à son tour. Mais l'Erreur avait une idée, il aurait du s'en douter. Cruck réussit a attraper le souafle à l'engagement, mais l'Erreur réussit à nouveau une de ses acrobatie et le lui reprit. Cependant, au lieu de foncer vers lui, elle fit demi tour et alla marquer dans les anneaux de sa propre équipe. Il y eut un moment de flottement dans le stade.

« 20 partout, le match peut commencer ! » , hurla soudain Lucas dans son micro.

Aussitôt l'agitation repris chez les spectateurs comme sur le terrain. Les premières minutes, Gryffondor menait clairement. L'autre équipe se défendant peu, voir pas du tout, seul leur gardien leur permettait de ne pas se faire déborder, à vrai dire il avait énormément progressé depuis leur dernier match. L'équipe multimaison semblait observer plus que jouer. Puis l'Erreur fit un signe au reste de son équipe et tout bascula. Ses poursuiveurs mis en difficultés semblaient désorientés et accumulaient les erreurs, si bien que lui même était mis en difficulté. Il tenta tant bien que mal de leur crier des instructions, mais cela acheva simplement de le déconcentrer et les points commencèrent à pleuvoir pour l'équipe adverse. Oliver compris trop tard son erreur : l'équipe multimaison les avaient laissé jouer afin de connaître leur stratégie pour ensuite agir en conséquence. Ils avaient réussi à trouver le seul point faible de l'équipe des Gryffondor : l'incapacité à improviser. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il passa au plan B... Plan B qu'il venait tout juste d'inventer soit dit en passant.

« AL', LE VIF, MAGNE TOI ! », s'époumona-t-il en direction de son attrapeur.

A peine avait-il dit cela qu'il capta le regard de l'erreur. Loin de paniquer, elle semblait déterminée à tout faire pour leur mettre des battons dans les roues.

« PLAN B ! » , hurla-t-elle à son tour.

Aussitôt, la stratégie de leurs adversaires se modifia. Les batteurs se concentrèrent sur Al', sans jamais le toucher, mais le visant de si près qu'il faisait de sacrés écarts de trajectoire. Quand aux poursuiveurs, ils avaient adopté une formation qu'Oliver n'avait jamais vu auparavant : l'Erreur était au centre et les deux autres gravitaient autour d'elle, le souafle passant de main en main tandis qu'ils fonçaient vers lui avec la puissance de dix hippogriffes en colère. De cette façon, le souafle était bien plus difficile à reprendre et la trajectoire de tir presque impossible à prévoir. Les points s'enchaînèrent beaucoup trop vite. Oliver ne cessait de lancer des regards à son attrapeur. Lorsqu'enfin ce dernier se lança à pleine vitesse à la poursuite de la petite balle d'or, il ne manquait que 20 points à l'équipe multimaison pour gagner, vif ou pas vif. Heureusement pour eux, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe multimaison, bien qu'ayant progressé elle aussi n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'Albus et celui ci attrapa enfin le vif d'or, quelque seconde avant qu'une Poufsouffle ne marque 20 points.

**oooooo**

Déception. C'est tout ce que ressentait Scorpius à cet instant. À quelques secondes près ils auraient gagné et dire qu'ils avaient bien joué était encore trop faible face à l'exploit qu'ils venaient de réaliser.

« Eh, on est venu à bout du gardien, la prochaine fois on s'occupe de l'attrapeur, un problème à la fois, lui fit Enid en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Moi je trouve qu'on a extrêmement bien joué et je suis fière d'être votre capitaine, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de l'équipe.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent des vestiaires, ils eurent l'immense surprise de trouver toute l'école les attendant. Ils furent alors acclamés comme s'ils avaient gagné, puis il la vit : Rose. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui adressa un sourire timide.

« Vous avez très bien joué aujourd'hui. Bravo. »

Elle croisa son regard, il ne vit dans ses yeux aucune trace de méchanceté, ni de mépris. Dans un sens, peut-être bien qu'ils l'avaient effectivement gagné ce match ?

Le midi, lorsqu'il essaya de rejoindre sa table, il fut intercepté par quelqu'un qui le tira par le bras.

« Aujourd'hui, tu manges avec nous ! »

Enid l'entraîna alors jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffle où toute son équipe était déjà installée. Il ne pensait pas cela possible mais aucun professeur ne les pria de regagner leurs tables respectives, il crut même voir la directrice sourire dans leur direction.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour autant ri lors d'un repas.

Bonheur. Voilà ce que ressentait Scorpius à cet instant.

**oooooo**

Enid avait été chargée de faire un détour par les cuisines. Elle, Maxime, Alex et Ana avaient rendez vous dans leur salle cette nuit et il leur fallait de quoi grignoter. Aller jusqu'aux cuisines fut étonnamment simple, elle ne croisa absolument personne. Même Peeves semblait avoir déserté le château. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entreprit le chemin inverse, elle tomba nez à nez avec Grumbler. Ce dernier détalla en hurlant à la mort. S'il n'avait pas réveillé tout le château, il avait au moins averti Miss Caretok. Elle se mit aussitôt à courir en direction de leur salle. Plus que trois couloirs et elle serait en sécurité. Elle entendait des bruits de pas précipités dans son dos, à moins que ce ne soit devant elle, elle ne savait plus trop. Mais au moment où elle allait tourner dans un autre couloir, elle percuta quelque chose de plein fouet. Stoppée nette dans son élan, elle se retrouva sur les fesses au milieu de l'intersection. Un peu sonnée, elle fixa longuement la main tendue devant elle.

« Tu comptes te relever oui ou non ? On a pas toute la nuit, ils arrivent ! »

C'était Potter. Elle venait littéralement de percuter Potter au détour d'un couloir. Retrouvant peu à peu ses moyens, elle attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et se releva précipitamment

« Je vais bien, c'était gentil à toi de t'en inquiéter. » , marmonna-t-elle tout de même, pour la forme.

Albus sortit un espèce de vieux parchemin plié de sa poche et le consulta rapidement. Une expression paniqué passa sur son visage, il regarda autour de lui, empoigna Enid par le bras et la tira derrière une statue. Quelques secondes plus tard, Miss Caretok passait en courant devant eux, précédée de peu de Grumbler. Si après ça elle osait encore affirmer que son yorkshire avait un meilleur odorat que tous les animaux de Poudlard réunis...

« J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, souffla Potter.

- Ne te met pas à crier cette fois, j'aimerais autant éviter une nouvelle retenue.

- Comment ça ne TE met pas à crier ? C'est toi qui avait commencé !

- Chut ! Je plaisantais, fit-elle plus bas. Ceci dit je maintiens que c'est toi qui a commencé à crier l'autre fois. » , continua-t-elle sur un ton de défi en plantant son regard dans les yeux du garçon.

Ce dernier eut alors une réaction des plus inattendue. Se penchant vers elle, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Enid était en état de choc, si bien que lorsqu'il se recula, elle ne parvint qu'à bafouiller :

« Potter, qu'est ce que... »

Sans répondre, le Gryffondor recula visiblement aussi déconcerté qu'elle, avant de s'enfuir la plantant là. Elle resta plusieurs minutes aussi immobile que la statue derrière laquelle elle se cachait. Quand elle retrouva l'usage de ses jambes, elle se rendit jusqu'à la salle où l'attendaient ses amis. Son cerveau ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remis en marche, mais lorsqu'elle en franchit la porte, elle identifia très clairement ce qu'elle ressentait : de la déception. Au fond d'elle, elle aurait aimé que Potter ne se soit pas sauvé, qu'il l'ait juste attendu un peu plus loin.

Les trois jours suivant, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le croiser. A vrai dire, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : il l'évitait soigneusement, arrivant en cours à la dernière minute et repartant dès le cours terminé, ne passant dans la salle commune que pour monter dans son dortoir et s'asseyant toujours à l'opposé de la table de Gryffondor lors des repas. Aussi lorsqu'elle rentra un soir et tomba sur les quatre Neomaraudeur discutant dans la salle commune, elle se lança, consciente que ça serait sûrement sa seule et unique chance de clarifier la situation. Déterminée, elle s'avança vers le petit groupe.

« Potter, il faut que je te parle. »

Ça avait beaucoup mieux sonné dans sa tête. L'intéressé la toisa avant de lui rétorquer d'un ton glacial :

« Je ne crois pas non. »

Sur quoi il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle, suivi de ses trois amis. Enid resta bouche bée, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle et le vent monumental qu'elle venait de se prendre en pleine figure. Son ego en avait pris un sacré coup. Elle sentit la main d'Ana se poser sur son bras et l'attirer vers leur dortoir.

Plus tard, Enid n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi Potter refusait-il de lui parler ? Et quoi qu'il en soit, était-il obligé de la ridiculiser ainsi ? Attrapant son journal, elle griffonna rageusement :

_Note pour plus tard : faire avaler sa langue à ce crétin de Potter... Ou lui faire avaler du Naga Jolokia (*)... ou les deux à la fois tient !_

«_ Enid ?_ , fit soudain la voix de Maxime dans sa tête.

_- Comment tu sais que je ne dors pas ?_

_- Je te sens stressée._

_- Ah..._

_- Tu sais, ça fait trois jours que je te laisse tranquille, mais je sais ce qu'il se passe et je sais à quel point ça te touche, donc si tu veux en parler..._ »

Elle resta un moment sans savoir quoi répondre. Bien sur qu'il savait, il savait toujours tout de toute façon.

« _Ça ne me touche pas, répondit-elle seulement._

_- Racontes ça à Ana si tu veux, mais pas à moi._

_- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça devrais me toucher, et puis de toute façon je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit Maxime._ »

Tout était faux : ça l'affectait tellement qu'elle ne savait plus ni quoi penser, ni comment se comporter et puis elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée.

* * *

><p>(*) Naga Jolokia = l'un des piments les plus forts du monde.<p> 


	11. THE END

**-FIN-**

désolé mais cette histoire ne m'emballe plus du tout et je ne sais vraiment plus comment la continuer, alors je laisse libre cour à votre imagination pour ce qui est de la suite

Par contre, si ça vous intéresse, je prépare une nouvelle fic longue avec un nouvel OC. L'histoire est beaucoup mieux menée et je sais exactement où je vais (le plan de l'histoire est complètement écrit). Par contre la romance prendra un rôle très secondaire par rapport à l'intrigue.  
>Fic qui devrait voir le jour d'ici quelques mois, j'aimerais être sure de l'avoir terminée avant de la poster, pour éviter de m'arrêter en cours de route comme ici.<p>

De plus, je prévoie de poster immédiatement un Asteria/Draco en 7 petits OS que j'ai déjà finit d'écrire.


End file.
